This House Is Not A Home
by ChiaraAgron
Summary: AU. Stoneson House is a place for orphans who have turned 18. Rachel Berry has now been transferred to Stoneson House in Ohio and also to McKinley High School. Her past still hurts her, but will she find safety in Stoneson? There's one girl who seems to want to help, but comes off as a little distant. Meet one Quinn Fabray; Stoneson's only orphan who has been there her whole life.
1. So, this is Stoneson

**Title:** This House Is Not A Home  
**Author:** ChiaraAgron  
**Pairing:** Rachel and Quinn  
**Rating: **T/M  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Glee or their characters… if I did, there would be a lot of changes. The only things I own are the mistakes, sorry about that.  
**Introduction: **AU. Stoneson House is a place for orphans who have turned 18. Rachel Berry has now been transferred to Stoneson House in Ohio and also to McKinley High School. Her past still hurts her, but will she find safety in Stoneson? There's one girl who seems to want to help, but seems a little distant. Meet one Quinn Fabray; Stoneson's only orphan who has been there her whole life.

**A/N **Another idea I had and wanted to write about. Hope you enjoy. Reviews would be really appreciated so I know what people think about the story! xoxox

* * *

Dragging her two battered duffel bags up the path, Rachel looked up at the larger than average house. It was similar to all the others down the lonely street, except for the big, rusty sign that read,

_Stoneson House  
"You're never alone at Stoneson"_

Rachel shook her head at the ridiculous of the sign. If you read it literally, then yes, of course you weren't alone, you're stuck in a house full of other abandoned children and you'll probably never be alone. Or you could read it in the way it was intended and assume that they want you to feel safe there and that you'll never be alone as they are always there to help. If her past experiences of homes were anything to go by, Rachel highly doubted that they would follow through with their motto.

Straightening her shoulders, she dragged her feet up the uneven path and finally got to the front door step. The welcome mat had Stoneson's logo on it; a fence wrapped around a group of kids, who were all holding hands. Rachel assumed it was a metaphor for the children being protected, that they were safe now. Once again, Rachel just rolled her eyes; the mat was way too cliché.

As she placed down her bags to ring the doorbell, a waft of smoke entered her nostrils and she swallowed thickly to rid of the disgusting aroma. She slowly turned her head to the side and was met with a tall, slightly built guy, with thick black eyeliner around bright blue eyes and a black mohawk that was way too high to be safe.

"Hey," he nodded his head once, taking another long drag from his cigarette.

Rachel tried not to judge a person from their looks, but when you've had the background and experiences that she's had, it's hard not to be cautious of people from what they look like.

"You go here?" Rachel replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sure do," he nodded and chucked his cigarette onto the floor, before stamping it out with his biker boot.

Smoothing out his leather jacket, he walked a little closer to Rachel, who only stepped back in return.

"Guessing you're the newbie," he said, noting how nervous she seemed.

The boy stepped back a little, understanding that this girl obviously wanted her space. He eyed the worn out duffel bags and the girl's ripped coat and slightly worn-at-the-knees skinny jeans and knew straight away that she hadn't had it easy. But what he also noted was how beautiful she was, even with the small bags under her… wow; under those amazingly deep brown eyes. The girl's long brunette hair fell graciously over her sagging shoulders and her full lips were pursed thoughtfully. He cleared his throat and held his hand out politely.

"Eddie," he smiled, showing his teeth, which Rachel noted were incredibly white compared to his black eyes.

She hesitated only a second before extending her own hand and shaking it confidently. Should she use her real name for this home? She's been to about 5 homes in her short life and each time she's used a different name. Not because she was in danger and having to keep below the radar, but because that way if she wasn't Rachel, she wouldn't have to bring her past with her. She was 18 now though and she finally realised, as Eddie was looking at her expectantly, that now was not a time to run away… _again. _

"Rachel, my name's Rachel," she smiled sweetly.

"Well Rachel, welcome to hell," he smirked, eyeing the building in front of them.

Rachel visibly winced and shrunk into herself, as she wrapped her petite arms around her body. Eddie watched her and knew that he was going to have to be easy on this one for a while. Usually he would tease and joke around with the newbies, it was sort of tradition, but there was something about Rachel that made him feel something different. She was so vulnerable, yet polite and well mannered, that it made Eddie just want to protect her.

"I was only joking Rachel, it's not too bad," he smiled, trying to ease the girl's blatant tension.

Rachel relaxed a little and willed herself to just trust this boy, at least for today. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to help her and as she didn't know anyone here, she thought it would be useful to have at least one person on her side.

"You don't speak much," she said out loud, but then immediately realised how rude that probably sounded.

She had met many people throughout her life, which had come from so many different backgrounds, had different experiences, different families and most of all; they all had been through things that weren't exactly pleasant. She should have known better than to say that out loud, he could have been an abandoned orphan from a really horrible family for all she knew and maybe that was why he didn't speak much.

She shook her head, but Eddie only laughed.

"I'm just a guy of few words really," he shrugged.

Rachel looked up into his eyes and smiled. Yeah, she thinks she could get used to him.

"Could you help me with my bags? It would be of great help," she asked politely, picking one of her duffel's up.

"Sure thing," Eddie replied, grabbing the other and swinging it forcefully over his shoulder.

"I'm glad I have my valuables in this bag then," Rachel laughed lightly.

"My bad," Eddie bit his lip.

"No worries. Where do I go when I get in? They are expecting me," Rachel asked, while ringing the doorbell twice.

"They'll buzz you in, then I'll take you to the office and they'll give you your room key. You're then free until dinner, which is always served at six," Eddie rambled out, before coughing lightly.

Rachel just smiled at him, before pushing the big red door open and was greeted with a surprisingly pleasant, small lobby, with a couch on one side and an office door on the other.

"Home sweet home," the brunette mumbled under her breath.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

Justin, the house's manager, greeted Rachel pleasantly and gave the girl her room key. He explained that three years ago, they didn't have room keys, but since new legislations were put in place, it's safer to have locks. Rachel did wonder what happened to make the home have to have locks on all bedroom doors now, but she let it slide; it made sense really, who wouldn't want a lock on their bedroom door?

Justin told Eddie to show Rachel to her room, 4B, and then leave the girl to let her unpack.

Rachel thought Justin seemed nice enough, he was middle aged with short, light brown hair and glasses. A medium build, so Rachel could tell he wasn't lazy but did enjoy his food. The man's voice seemed quite loud though, like he was used to having to shout. Rachel could take a good guess as to why; you don't have a massive house full of teenagers without there being arguments.

"Thank you Justin," Rachel smiled, before grabbing her bag again and heading for the door.

Just before she got out into the lobby, Justin spoke up again.

"And Rachel? This door is always open," he said, before getting distracted again by the telephone ringing obnoxiously through the room.

Rachel nodded back, before walking out with Eddie.

"How many times have I heard that," she laughed while rolling her eyes, following the boy up the stairs which was just off from the lobby.

"Yeah, this place is okay, but sometimes they say things but don't back them up with the actions," he shrugged in understanding.

He stopped on the fourth step and turned back around, looking even taller to Rachel as she was still on the first step.

"Oh, the dining room is that one there," he pointed to the door just down from the office, "and that one is the kitchen," he lent and pointed round the corner to the door next to the dining room.

"Thank you, I'll try and remember that," she laughed, as they started up the stairs again.

Getting to the top, Rachel looked down the hallway, which seemed to go on forever. It was simply a long hallway with doors off on each side and one room which didn't have a door. She noted that this house definitely didn't look this big from the outside.

"Okay, your room, 4B, is the third from the end on the right," Eddie smiled, before starting to walk down the hallway.

Rachel was taking in everything that she could. It wasn't the most well kept place, with wallpaper peeling off in places and the blue carpet was nearly worn away, but in terms of cleanliness, it smelt like autumn and dust was non-existent, so that was a good start.

"Right, this one here is the girl's shower room and opposite is the boy's shower room," Eddie said, pointing as he went.

"Girl's toilets, boy's toilets," he pointed to the next two doors on each side.

Rachel was nodding along, but really she knew she would have to take another walk down the hall later and accustom herself to it.

"These are just people's rooms, you'll meet them at dinner," Eddie said, as he walked a little faster, not really needing to tell her everyone's rooms.

"How many live here?" Rachel asked, as they must have passed about ten rooms already, excluding the showers and toilets.

"There was eleven, but now there's twelve," he smiled at her and slowed down a little, as they came in front of the room without a door.

"Well, at least I make it an even number, I do like an even number, makes it feel better," she smiled at him, but ducked her head when she realised how goofy that must have sounded.

Eddie laughed at her and just patted her shoulder.

"You're a breath of fresh air in this place, thanks for coming along," he grinned, before placing the bag he was holding onto the floor.

Rachel just beamed, as she hadn't had someone say something nice to her like that in a long time.

"This room?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of the room they were in front of.

"The common room if you will," Eddie said, looking at the four couches, the TV, Xbox and the pool table off to the side.

"I've never had a common room in any of my other homes," Rachel said, looking surprised.

"It's alright, except not many people really actually come here," Eddie shrugged, "I suppose they just prefer their own rooms."

Rachel felt sad about that, she thought it would have been cool to hang out with everyone here, but then she realised that she didn't actually know anyone else bar Eddie, so maybe they wouldn't be very nice. She shrugged her shoulders; she would have to wait until dinner to see how her fellow housemates would react to her, then she could determine if she would be spending time in the common room.

They walked down past two more rooms, until Eddie stopped at the dark blue door, with _'4B' _scratched into the wood near the top. Rachel eyed it a little and just turned to Eddie with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, they couldn't afford door plaques, so just got Quinn to scratch in the room numbers," Eddie explained, taking Rachel's key from her hand to open the door.

"Quinn? Who's that?" Rachel asked, thinking it was a little unfair to make someone scratch each room number on every single door.

Eddie looked at Rachel once he had opened the door and thought about whether he should tell the brunette about people yet, or let the girl see for herself. He went with the more fun idea.

"You'll meet her soon," Eddie smiled, pushing the door in with his foot.

Rachel didn't ask any more questions for two reasons; she was tired and just wanted to unpack and Eddie probably wouldn't give her an answer anyway.

As the boy moved into the room and put Rachel's bag onto the single bed in the left hand corner, Rachel observed her surroundings. A single bed with a red duvet and pillow, grey carpet and white walls, two shelves above the bed, with a desk opposite the bed, a single wardrobe and drawers next to the desk and a bin at the foot of the bed, with a chair next to that. She nodded to herself; yes, exactly like every other room she has been in, neutral and devoid of life.

Slinging her other bag onto the bed, she took a seat in the spinning chair at the foot of her bed and spun around, letting her head fall back and her eyes drift closed; just for a second. Eddie, who was perched on the edge of the desk just watched. Rachel then blew out a big puff of air and walked over to stand near the boy, between the bed and desk. There was a window just to the right of her bed and she lent onto the window sill. The view wasn't exactly amazing, but it was a view nonetheless; in her last home her window looked out onto the brick wall of the neighbouring house. At least here she could see the colour green, trees and grass filled the back garden of the house next door and green could only mean one thing to Rachel; life. If the leaves were green, they were alive, if they started to turn brown, they were dying and Rachel absolutely hated when the leaves started to turn brown; she wouldn't look at them.

"You've got a better view than mine," Eddie spoke up as he squeezed next to Rachel to look out of the window.

"What have you got?" she asked, looking at a tree that was bent at an odd angle.

"Next door neighbours bedroom window right opposite me," Eddie said.

Rachel laughed; this had to be leading somewhere.

"He's a man of about fifty who doesn't seem to understand the idea of closing his curtains," he sighed and continued, "or wearing clothes," he deadpanned.

Rachel had to hold back her laughter even more; poor Eddie.

"Sucks to be you," she shook her head.

"One day he decided to do a fitness video, while naked," Eddie stuck his tongue out and feigned a gag, "I've been scarred ever since."

"I truly feel for you Eddie," Rachel patted his shoulder as she walked over to her bed.

While Rachel was unzipping her first bag, Eddie moved over to the door and chucked her door key onto the bed.

"I'll leave you now. Dinner is at six, you want me to come get you?" Eddie asked, playing with the handle of the door.

"Yes please Eddie, I would really appreciate that," she smiled at him, while removing the little clothing she actually had out of the bag.

"No problem, see you in about half an hour," he smiled once, before turning and leaving, letting the room fall into complete silence.

Rachel immediately stopped what she was doing and just stood there, not really doing much. Her head tilted back and she looked at the ceiling light. Now, she would do what she always did when she went to a new home; she cried.

She cried because she was now somewhere else she had to call home, but would never truly feel like home to her. She cried because of the hurt she felt from being yet another newbie. She cried because she missed having a family. She cried because she now had to get accustomed to a new school as well. She cried because she felt so lonely. She then cried some more because she just realised she had left her favourite teddy at her old home; 115 miles away.

Letting the tears she had become used to fall down her immaculate cheeks, she sniffed and squeezed her eyes shut once more before wiping her eyes furiously and getting back to work. Crying had become such a routine for her each time she moved homes that now it was 'wipe the tears away and move on'.

She moved her clothes from the bed into the top drawer and hung up the five shirts she owned. Then she took out her toiletries and placed them on her desk, before taking out her alarm clock and putting it on the window sill, which was in reach if she were lying on the bed. She took out a couple more necessities before she came along the last thing in her bag.

She stroked her fingers over the glass, kissed the frame once, before putting it onto the empty shelf above her bed. It looked so forlorn among the mass of empty shelf, but Rachel laughed emotionlessly at the irony, as that was exactly what she felt like; completely lonely among a mass of nothingness.

The picture frame looked out over the room; her and her two fathers when she was six, two years before her life decided to tip it over and stir everything into a pile of shit.

Sighing in relief of having to do the soul destroying act of unpacking yet again, Rachel sat on her bed and looked around. If she was planning on staying here longer than the other homes, which she was as not many homes took refuge to 18 and over's, she would have to get some posters or something to give this room a little bit of _Berry Bling_.

Slipping her door key into her pocket, she decided that she might as well look around the hallway a bit better; she couldn't remember where Eddie said the girl's toilets were and she was freaking bursting for a pee.

Walking out of her room, she locked it securely behind her, not that any thief would get anything worth taking, but she felt she should lock it anyway. She stroked her delicate fingers over the _4B _and wondered why this _Quinn _girl was the one to be picked to do all the scratching; it hardly seemed fair.

Turning around, she could see two people walking up the hallway towards her. One was small, slim and had a bandana wrapped around his head and he was chatting animatedly to the taller girl next to him. She was taking one step to every two of his and she had long brown hair, with thick black glasses on her nose. She was nodding every now and again, before they both turned off into the common room, not even seeing Rachel standing all the way down the end of the hallway.

"Guessing those are two of my housemates," she said to herself, before taking off to find the toilets.

There wasn't anything on the walls, apart from scratches and 'no smoking' signs and the fire exit sign over the door down the very end that lead to the stairs. Rachel never understood why they didn't make homes more, well, _homely. _Some neutral pictures of the beach or a nice sunset would do, just something to give it more life, something to look at when you're walking down the hallway.

As she came across the common room, she took a deep breath and slightly looked in as she made her way passed. The one thing she had learned from her many times of being the newbie was to let people come to you, not the other way around. So, as Rachel just peered in, she saw the girl look up from the couch. Rachel looked at her and was about to look away, but the tall girl gave her a small smile and a nod, so Rachel took it as her cue to do the same. Sighing in relief as she got passed the door, she knew that the girl was at least welcoming, so maybe this place wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

Finally, she found the door with a stick-woman scratched into it, and she looked on the other side of the hall and there was a door with a stick-man scratched into it. _Quinn_, Rachel thought.

Lightly pushing the girl's toilet door open, Rachel rolled her eyes when she was met with the same layout in every home she had been to. Five toilet stalls down one wall and wash basins and towels on the other. She wasn't ungrateful for it, as she had a home and that was better than some people got, but Rachel had a very high standard of hygiene, so when it came to sharing toilets and showers with other girls she didn't know, she really had to bite her lip and just get on with it.

She could see that one stall had its door closed, so just assumed that someone was already in here. Not wanting to have the awkward encounter when she was going into a stall, when the other person was just coming out, she quickly jumped into a stall and closed the door behind her.

Finishing off her business, the brunette heard the flush go from down the stalls and the person's stall door opening and banging as it closed itself. Immediately, the knowledge that someone was outside the stalls made Rachel feel incredibly uneasy. She was about to flush her own toilet, but didn't like the silence that was enveloping the atmosphere. Experiences had happened in her past that made simple everyday things extremely hard to carry out; like going to the toilet stalls, while knowing someone was outside them. She had to get a grip; she couldn't let her past ruin her future. So, with a white-knuckled grip on the toilet flush, she pulled it and turned around to unlock her stall door. As her shaking fingers pulled the latch up, she immediately felt lightheaded and her mind rushed back to events she tried to forget.

_Thank god, she was absolutely bursting for that pee. Rachel turned around and flushed the toilet before unlocking her stall door and walking out into the space between the wash basins and the stalls._

_As soon as she got out, she wished she hadn't even come into the toilets in the first place. Standing in front of the toilet door was Emily and Sasha, two people that had been trying to make Rachel's life a living hell since the day she came to this home._

"_Hey braceface," Emily sniggered._

_Rachel self-consciously closed her lips over the pink metal wire overlapping her white teeth._

"_They're being taken off in two weeks, you won't be able to call me that anymore," Rachel said, trying to sound confident, but that was hard for a ten year old who was being faced with two fourteen year olds._

"_Trust me, we'll think of new names," Sasha sneered and moved closer to the shivering young brunette._

"_What do you want?" Rachel asked, turning her small hands into little fists._

"_Well, Sasha here was just thinking she needs to have a hair wash soon, weren't you Sash?" Emily asked, while playing with the chewing gum in her mouth._

"_Yeah I was, and I think virgin Berry here might want one too," Sasha smiled sinisterly, while swaying towards Rachel, who seemed to be stuck to the ground._

"_Good idea, how about we give her one right here," Emily grinned, evilness in her eyes, as she too, joined Sasha right in front of Rachel._

"_I'm okay thank you, I'm just going to leave now," Rachel said, knowing that it wasn't going to end in her favour, but she might as well try._

_Making a run for the door, Emily stood in her path and grabbed her by the shoulders._

"_Now now puke breath, not so fast, you haven't had your wash yet," Emily whispered right into her ear, before licking the small brunette's ear lobe and pulling away laughing in her face._

_Rachel felt like she would pass out, as the uncomfortable goose bumps ran down her body. She was so innocent, no one had touched her body before; she was only ten! So, when Emily had used her smoke covered tongue to lick Rachel's petite ear, the girl just wanted to cry._

_Emily forcefully pushed her back into Sasha, who lifted her from behind and chucked her into a stall, Emily then closed the gap behind them, completely sealing them in the crapped, smelly stall._

_She was trapped; completely trapped. She could try and squeeze under the small gap between the floor and stall wall, but she would be too slow._

_Closing her eyes completely shut, she just waited for what she knew was about to happen._

_Sasha was now bent over her and gripping the brunette's silky, clean hair at the back of her head._

"_Bath time bitch," Emily sneered, as Sasha did her part._

_The sheer pain of the water hitting her face, with the need to take a breath, but not wanting to drown, all added up to one of the most unpleasant and terrifying experiences of her life._

_Sasha would constantly pull the flush as soon as the water died down, only giving Rachel a couple of seconds to take in some much needed oxygen._

'_When are they going to stop? Or is this how I am going to die?' Rachel thought to her tiny mind, as the water continuously hit her face, soaked her hair and destroyed her self-worth._

_After what seemed like an hour, Sasha and Emily got bored. Sasha dropped Rachel's limp head on the toilet bowl and kicked the small brunette in the back side as they laughed their way out into the hallway._

_Rachel gripped the bowl to try and pull herself to her feet, but she had no energy, she had no confidence and lastly, she had no strength. She was tired; tired of fighting people to leave her alone, tired of constantly having to look over her shoulder before going anywhere. _

_Every day since that event took place, Rachel had never been able to have water covering her face. If she took a shower, it was quick and she never let the water run down her face, from the fear of never coming out of the water again._

As her mind calmed down and stopped torturing her, Rachel took a deep breath. She had grown up since then, she was stronger physically and emotionally. Plus, she couldn't let the event with Emily and Sasha stop her from becoming close to people in this home.

Pulling her stall door open, she put a small smile onto her face and walked straight to the wash basin and gave her hands a thorough wash.

Only then did she realised she wasn't alone at the wash basins. Just to the right of her, a slightly shorter girl than herself was stood powdering her nose. Rachel took a good look at her and thought that the petite girl was very pretty, with long, dark blonde hair, skinny jeans and an AC/DC top. But there was something about the small girl that Rachel felt like she knew.

The blonde girl could obviously feel Rachel staring at her, so she turned her head slowly and smiled at the brunette.

"Hi," the blonde said, while putting her makeup away.

Rachel fell out of her gaze when a voice spoke up and she realised she had been staring at the girl for far too long to be considered normal.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Rachel mumbled, drying her hands off on some paper towels.

"I don't mind," the smaller girl smiled slightly, packing her makeup bag into her rucksack.

"I'm Rachel by the way, the new girl," Rachel smiled back, rolling her eyes when she mentioned she was the newbie.

"Ah, we were told someone would be coming today, nice to meet you," the smaller girl moved forward and stretched her hand out in Rachel's direction.

"Ella," the blonde grinned and waited for Rachel to accept the handshake.

The brunette was going to shake it but immediately felt like she was having déjà vu. Ella's bright blue eyes were strikingly familiar and the girl's warm smile reminded her of someone and she just couldn't place who.

Ella could see Rachel inwardly debating something in her head and the blonde knew that Rachel had obviously already met the other one, so she just helped the brunette out.

"Eddie," Ella nodded.

"Sorry?" Rachel asked, having still not placed Ella's familiarity to a person.

"You've obviously met Eddie, he's my brother," the blonde smiled, with her hand still in midair.

"Yes! I have met Eddie. I knew you looked familiar," Rachel sighed, smiling that the mystery was now solved, "oh, I'm Rachel."

They both shook hands and Ella lent sideways onto her hip as Rachel chucked her paper towels into the bin.

"So, how long have you been here?" Rachel asked casually.

"Two years now, Eddie and I came in when we were 18 and 14," Ella shrugged.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed, she wasn't making out the calculations very well.

"Wait, you came _here_ when you were 14 and he was 18?" Rachel asked again.

"Yeah," Ella looked back just as confused.

"If that was two years ago, you can only be 16, how come you're in this home? This is not me being rude, so please accuse me if it comes across that way, I just thought this was a home for 18 and over's," Rachel explained herself.

Ella smiled slightly as this girl's way of speaking; she liked it.

"Technically it is, but since about 18 years ago, that rule kind of went out of the window. They now still say it's for 18 and older, but if someone comes to them who are younger but in desperate need of a home, they still let them in. So yeah, that's why I'm 16 and here," Ella smiled.

"Oh, that's nice of them, I didn't realise that," Rachel smiled back.

She was genuinely enjoying Ella's company, just as she did with Eddie. She liked these siblings and was so thankful that she now knew two people before dinner.

"Just out of interest, what's your last name?" Rachel asked curiously, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Roberts, Ella Roberts," the small blonde smiled back.

Rachel just grinned back and replied with her own; she trusted Ella.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she said, not that Ella had asked.

"Ooh, that's different, I like that," Ella nodded in approval.

"Thank you, I've never had that reaction to my surname before," Rachel laughed.

"Well, you know, Roberts it's kind of boring, like Smith, or Jones, but Berry is just so fresh and out there, you know?" Ella started to animate with her hands and ramble; Rachel could completely relate.

"I suppose so, I just never looked at it like that," she grinned at Ella.

The blonde cleared her throat and looked towards the toilet door.

"Well, I'm just going to go and dump my bag in my room, then head down to dinner, you want to join me?" Ella asked, walking towards the door and opening it.

"Umm, yes okay," Rachel smiled, "oh wait, Eddie said he would come get me from my room before dinner."

"That's no problem, we'll go past mine then go to yours," Ella nodded as she went out into the hallway, holding the door open for Rachel.

As they started walking back down the hallway, Rachel spoke up again.

"Which room number is yours?" she asked, as Ella was walking in front of her.

"2A, two down from you on the other side of the hallway," she smiled over her shoulder.

Rachel was working things through in her head.

"Oh, I get it now! It goes like, 1A on one side then 1B on the other, and then as you move up the hallway it would go 2A, 2B, then 3A and 3B and so on. I like it, it's very organised, I like organised things. My old homes just had doors placed randomly, not even in a hallway sometimes, and you didn't have numbers so just had to remember where your room was. I can't tell you how many times I went into the wrong room. I walked in on many different situations, some I still try and erase out of my memory," Rachel rambled on, animating with her hands and not really looking at anything in particular.

Ella had started to giggle at the beginning, when Rachel had just realised the order of the rooms, but now, as the brunette had finished her story, Ella was in full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked, immediately feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing bad, it's just I love how you talk so much. It's really good to just hear someone chatting; it's refreshing in this place," Ella grinned over her shoulder as they stopped in front of 2A.

"Anyway, I'll just chuck my bag on my bed," Ella smiled, as she unlocked her door and walked in.

Rachel didn't want to just assume that she would be allowed in, but she was nosey as hell and wanted to see what Ella's room would look like, seeing as the girl had been here for two years.

As she poked her head through the door, she smiled when she saw colour and posters.

"You can come in Rachel, I won't bite," Ella smiled, "maybe."

Rachel laughed with the girl, and politely stepped into the room, taking in all the little posters and newspaper clippings.

"I like your room," Rachel smiled.

There were posters of different bands, a few pictures of people, who Rachel assumed were her friends and drawings that Ella had drawn. The brunette could tell Ella liked her rock and roll, as she had many Aerosmith posters and AC/DC and as Rachel squinted to just above her bed, she saw a small Justin Bieber poster. _Guilty pleasures._ Rachel chose not to mention the Bieber poster and looked at the drawings instead.

"Did you do these? They're amazing," Rachel said in awe, as she ran her fingers over the pencil sketch of a dog who was chewing a slipper.

"Yeah, just a hobby of mine," Ella smiled.

"Fantastic hobby," Rachel nodded, before she ran her fingers over another drawing.

The brunette had always had to touch things for as long as she could remember. To really be able to feel something, to experience it, her fingers would automatically want to touch. It was considered fine, until one day, someone in her old home came in with a tattoo on their leg and she had wanted to touch it since it had been done. Not in a creepy way, but in a way that she needed to really feel it to be able to connect with it. So one day, as she was sat on the couch, said tattoo person came in and sat next to her. Taking her moment, she outstretched her hand, stroked firmly down the person's leg and smiled, as she felt the small bumps under the skin, where the tattoo was. Let's just say, the other person never looked at her again; they were scared away. Rachel hadn't minded, she had felt the tattoo and she didn't really like the person anyway.

"Thank you," Ella replied, "you want to head to your room now?"

"There's nothing exciting there, but Eddie will be along any minute now anyway," Rachel smiled, heading for the door.

Ella followed closely behind and they managed to get to Rachel's room, just as Eddie was walking up behind them.

The two girls turned around and smiled delightfully in the boy's direction.

"Rachel," he nodded his head in greeting, "sis."

Ella smiled at her brother as they shared a quick hug.

"So you've met Rachel as well?" Ella asked him, as she tucked all her hair over one shoulder.

"Sure have," Eddie smiled, grinning in Rachel's direction.

"You were my first official Stoneson friend, Eddie. What an honour," Rachel laughed jokingly.

"Oh man, I'm second," Ella pouted out, but laughed along as well.

As they were all chatting about what they thought might be on the menu tonight, Rachel bit her lip as she spoke up.

"Am I going to be a massive pain when I tell the cook that I'm vegetarian?" Rachel asked, getting slightly worried.

Ella shook her head, as Eddie shrugged.

"No, shouldn't be a problem if you say it nicely. We have two other veggies here anyway and they get good food," Ella smiled.

Rachel immediately brightened up when she heard that she wasn't the only vegetarian; she could discuss her animal rights speeches with other people! In all her other homes, she had been the only vegetarian. There was one guy once who said he was a vegetarian and Rachel had been happy, until she caught him munching on bacon late one night. He was no longer her friend; one thing worse than people that eat meat are vegetarian traitors.

"Oh that's cool then," Rachel smiled, rubbing her hands down her jeans.

As Ella was just about to say if they should start heading down for dinner, the door just two away from Rachel's on the other side of the hallway, 6A, started to open. Ella and Eddie just ignored it, as it was just another kid coming down for dinner, but Rachel turned around, as this was another person she had to judge if they were going to be nice to her.

As the short haired blonde stepped out into the hallway, she turned around and locked her door. Rachel noted that the girl had amazing fashion sense, with a beautiful knee length skirt and top, with a long cardigan to go with it. The blonde's hair was choppy and just above the shoulder and she had to be a good 2-3 inches taller than Rachel was.

As said blonde turned around, she stopped momentarily as she was startled to see people crowded in the hallway; she must have been away in her own little world. The blonde just bowed her head slightly as she went to walk past the group.

Rachel hadn't taken her eyes off the girl and as the blonde walked smoothly past the small trio, striking hazel eyes raised from the floor to pierce into observant chocolate ones. The corners of the blonde's lips turned up a fraction in greeting, before she carried on with her journey, looking over her shoulder for a split second before carrying on down the hallway.

Rachel thought immediately that those had been incredibly deep eyes. She shook her head and stopped watching after the girl and turned her attention back to Ella and Eddie, who were staring at her like she was crazy.

"Okay and she's back in the room," Ella laughed, nudging Rachel's arm a little.

"Sorry, I just… who was that?" Rachel asked, interest lacing her words.

"That would be Quinn," Eddie said, raising his eyebrow.

"Door scratcher," Rachel mumbled quietly to herself.

"Anyway, dinner? I'm starving," Ella rubbed her stomach to emphasise her point.

"Yeah… yeah, let's go," Rachel smiled, still trying to get her mind back into reality.

What was it about that _Quinn_ girl that got to Rachel so much? Maybe it was the fact that no one had ever looked so deeply at Rachel and she wasn't sure if she was nervous under the gaze or excited to find out more about the girl. For now, she would just take a back seat and get to know everyone.

As Ella and Eddie took the lead, Rachel took one last look over her shoulder and whispered under her breath.

"6A."


	2. Please sir, can I have some more?

**N/A **Just want to say a MAHOOSIVE thank you for the reviews I got for the first chapter; it really makes me so happy and gives me that little bit of love that I care for when writing. I try and personally write to you all that review, but if your anonymous, then thank you as well! I will try my best to update at least once a week and if I feel really inspired I'll update more often. Enjoy, my little story buddies. xxx

* * *

As she could start to smell the interesting aroma coming from the dining room, her nerves began to rise. She had done the welcoming meal many times before and she would do the same act of being nice and saying her name, but letting the others speak throughout the meal; it seemed to work that way. As Rachel was the person coming into _their_ home, it only made sense that she didn't want to come across as too confident.

As Eddie and Ella walked through the doorway into the dining room, Rachel took a couple of seconds to compose herself. She didn't know the layout of the dining room, but if she was judging it on the rest of the house, then it wouldn't be much different from her previous homes; a large dining table down the middle of the room, with benches to fit at least 10 people down each side and then a hole in the end wall, which would connect to the kitchen.

Rachel was right. It was exactly the same.

As her petite feet shuffled her along behind her two friends, she was trying to take in the faces that were already seated at the dining table. Everyone who attended Stoneson must have already been here, because there were only about two spaces left on each side down the end, near the kitchen window.

Rachel didn't make any fuss about seating arrangements; she would take what she could get. So as she swung her leg over the bench, she realised that she was now sat next to someone she didn't know. This made her a little on edge, but she would have to get used to it; she has done many times before.

Ella and Eddie took the two spaces opposite her and gave her a reassuring smile and Eddie gave her leg a little jokey kick, before mouthing that she needed to relax. She realised her shoulders were so stiff that people must have thought she was a hunchback, so as she took a deep breath, she let her slender shoulders relax back to normal height.

Rachel didn't want to be too obvious about checking everyone out, but as she was now at the end of the table, the only way to really see people was to lean slightly forward and turn left to look down the centre of the long table. People were all just tucking into the bread and butter that were placed in the middle of the table and chatting quietly to the people next to them.

Ella lent forward and placed her warm hand on top of Rachel's tanned one.

"Hey, you want some bread?" Ella smiled.

Rachel didn't really feel like eating if she was being honest; her stomach was like knots she was so nervous. Her head automatically nodded though. She had learned that you took food when you got the chance, as sometimes saying no cost you the feeling of being hungry all night long afterwards.

Ella grinned back and reached across the boy next to her to grab three pieces of bread, which were already buttered. She placed one lightly onto the plate in front of Rachel and the brunette picked it up and took a big bite out of it.

She glanced down the table and was slightly surprised to find that no one had really paid any attention to her arrival, except for the boy and girl she had seen earlier in the common room, who were eyeing her out of interest rather than judgement.

She counted round the table and only saw 11 people, but she was sure Eddie had told her there were 12 now that she was here. Taking another big bite out of the bread, she now realised who was missing.

Rachel's chewing stopped as her eyes targeted the girl who had previously walked past them earlier. The bread in her mouth was soon forgotten, as Quinn made her way around the table and took the only seat left; next to Rachel.

Eddie said a little '_hi, how are you?'_ to Quinn, who just replied with a small _'I'm fine, had to go and get the mail'_, as Ella just took another piece of bread. Rachel couldn't move. She didn't know why she was so nervous around Quinn, she had only met the girl once and even then, they hadn't talked. It was just Quinn seemed to be so ghostly as she walks, like her feet weren't touching the ground and her hazel eyes seemed to speak more than words ever could. Rachel was pulled to her and she was desperate to find out more about the mysterious blonde, but first… she thought she should actually chew and swallow her mouthful of bread.

Turning her head slowly round to the side, she was met with Quinn smiling in her direction. Not menacingly or judgementally, just sweetly. Then the blonde moved a little closer, before standing up and leaning forward.

"Excuse me," the blonde said quietly.

She proceeded to lean over Rachel and grab a small piece of bread before seating herself again. Her voice had a very nasally aspect to it and Rachel noted how polite the girl seemed.

Rachel could only smile at Quinn as the blonde started to eat her piece of brown bread.

Ella could tell that Rachel wasn't going to be the one to start talking, which Ella could understand about; it was never easy being the new girl. So, she took it upon her responsibility to get this ball rolling.

Standing up and banging her hand lightly on the table, she got the attention of their other occupants. Rachel put down her last bite of bread on her plate and looked up at Ella suspiciously. Quinn also stopped eating and knew what was about to happen; she had been here many times to witness the _'welcome the newbie speech'._

Rachel soon caught on to what was about to happen when Ella cleared her throat and gestured her hand in the brunette's direction. Rachel only slouched in her seat further and tried to not make direct eye contact with anyone for too long.

"Guys, this is our new housemate, Rachel," Ella smiled her way.

There were mixed reactions, which Rachel wasn't surprised about. Eddie said a loud hello and waved, which resulted in Rachel giggling a little before turning her attention back to the others. The small boy with the bandana next to Ella gave a little wave and a shy greeting, as the taller brunette with glasses next to him just smiled brightly. An older girl down the end, who was dark skinned and had a long plait over one shoulder just mumbled and looked away; Rachel wouldn't be making friends with that one then. Some people, Rachel couldn't really see and others just weren't really bothered to have to say hi right now.

As Ella sat back down and spoke to the boy next to her. Rachel only knew him by the nickname she had given him in her head; bandana boy. He looked cute, with his red bandana and Pokémon top. Rachel smiled at him, before he lent closer to the end of the table and looked at Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Toby," he grinned, before taking a sip of his water.

"Hi Toby, I really like your top by the way," Rachel smiled back.

Toby could only look down at said top, before his head popped back up with a big grin on his face. Rachel noted that he didn't look like he could be 18, but then remembered that Ella did say younger people were allowed here if they had a reason.

"You like Pokémon too?" he asked, getting a little too excited.

"Well, I have had my fair share of playing it on an old friend's DS. I wasn't very good though," she laughed, eating her last piece of bread.

"That's okay, I can teach you some time. I have an old second-hand Gameboy with the game," he grinned, leaning even closer to their side, which resulted in squishing Ella, but the girl just rolled her eyes playfully.

"I would love that," Rachel said back.

"Okay Toby, personal space dude," Ella laughed back, lightly pushing the smaller boy away a little.

"Oh sorry Ella, I was just happy that I've found someone who will play Pokémon with me, as Anna is getting bored of the game," Toby sulked, looking at the girl next to him.

Rachel recognised her as the one that had smiled at her from the common room. The taller brunette had her glasses slipping down her nose a little, but quickly pushed them up again, before answering her small friend.

"It's the same thing over and over again; walk around some forest, fight some creatures, capture them and walk around a forest again," Anna shrugged, giving Toby a little playful wink as she knew this would set him off.

Rachel also let her mouth drop open and was about to give the girl a big speech on how Pokémon was so much more than that, but Toby got there first.

"Anna, how can you say that? Pokémon is so much more! You have to use skill, tactics and knowledge to capture other Pokémon's. Also, it's about creating connections between you and the Pokémon and then you have to…" Toby was getting into his speech when Justin walked into the dining room cutting off everyone's conversations.

"Right guys! Tonight's dinner is chicken, potatoes and vegetables for the meat-eaters in here and vegetable lasagne for the veggie-eaters in here. Right, go to the food hatch and get your meal in an orderly manner," Justin said, before he turned and walked back to his office.

Rachel was about to ask Ella how they would arrange it so that everyone went in an _orderly manner_ but soon found out that it didn't work that way; she should have known. Nearly everyone from the opposite end of the table all jumped up and fought to get to the food hatch. Ella, Eddie, Rachel and Quinn all stayed seated so that they wouldn't get trampled over in the mess that was lined up at the kitchen hatch.

"They must be hungry then," Rachel laughed, looking slightly cautious at everyone who was pushing to get their food.

"Some of them are like animals," Quinn laughed lightly, before drinking her water.

Rachel was a little surprised to actually here Quinn talk for longer than 2 seconds. The girl just seemed so quiet, yet her demeanour wanted to say differently. The blonde was sat up straight, with her short hair neatly brushed and her hands placed delicately on top of the table.

Rachel wanted to say something back, but she really didn't know what to say. Ella and Eddie were both staring at the food hatch, wanting to get their food; Ella was practically drooling.

"Ella, why don't you just go up now, the queuehas died down," Rachel laughed a little, as Ella started to fidget in her seat.

Ella lent forward and whispered to Rachel.

"If you go up near the end then your portion is slightly bigger as they have to get rid of it. I know my tactics, don't you worry," Ella winked, before sitting back down.

Rachel laughed at the girl's eagerness for food, before speaking up.

"Does that rule also apply for the vegetarian meals?" Rachel questioned.

Quinn immediately turned to face the brunette and spoke up quietly before Ella had the chance to answer Rachel, but didn't mind because the queue was now gone, so she was off!

"You're a vegetarian?" the blonde smiled slightly.

Rachel finally brought her eyes up to meet hazel ones and found that they were less deep now, but more intrigued.

"Yeah, I have been since I was little. I used to be vegan, but that doesn't go down too well in homes, you become a nuisance, so I just became vegetarian instead," Rachel smiled, sipping her water. Her throat had become incredibly dry.

"I've never tried veganism, but I could understand how that wouldn't be appreciated in a home," Quinn laughed slightly, before getting up off the bench.

"You want to come get your food as well?" the blonde smiled, gesturing towards the hatch.

Rachel nodded slightly, also getting up off the bench. As she went to swing her other leg over, her shoe caught the bench and she went flying onto the floor, her hands out in front of her. A loud thump rang out through the dining room and it got people's attention; even Ella's which was concentrated completely on her food.

"Ouch," Rachel mumbled, getting to her knees and rubbing her backside slightly.

Quinn had to hold back her giggles, because really that couldn't have been more of a comedy fall if the brunette had tried. The dark skinned girl at the end of the table shouted out _'loser!'_, which Rachel gladly ignored, as Ella stood up to look over the table.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, after she had stopped smiling.

Rachel looked up into the blonde's face and embarrassment engulfed her like the sea to the shore. She ducked her head and nodded lightly.

Quinn outstretched her hand and Rachel took it gingerly as the blonde pulled her to her feet. Rachel couldn't believe how soft Quinn's hands had been, but let that thought slide when the pounding in her ass took over her mind.

"Well, at least I didn't fall and break my talent," Rachel stood up straight, before limping to the kitchen hatch and ignoring the laughter coming from Ella.

"I like that girl, she's random," Ella grinned to her brother, who just nodded in agreement.

Quinn let the feeling of Rachel's hand in hers settle down and moved after the brunette to the hatch. She would admit that brunette was pretty funny, even as she had fallen down on her first time meeting everyone; all she could say was that she didn't break her _talent._ What that talent was, Quinn didn't know, but she sure wanted to find out.

The lady in the kitchen was slightly overweight, with her hair in a bun under some netting and a friendly face. Rachel subtly looked into the kitchen and was glad to see that the hygiene looked at a high standard, so that settled Rachel's fear of getting food poisoning.

"Oh hello, you must be the new girl," the cook smiled genuinely.

Rachel nodded politely and lent her hands on the counter.

"I am indeed. My name is Rachel," she smiled back.

"Well, Rachel, what can I get you?" the woman asked, grabbing a plate ready.

"The vegetable lasagne please," Rachel pointed to said dish.

"Ah, so you're one of those," the cook laughed, as she dished out a portion of the steaming food onto a plate.

Rachel just nodded shyly again and took the plate sheepishly.

The brunette stood to the side slightly so that Quinn could get her food as well. Rachel didn't know whether she should wait for the girl, or just go and sit back down, so she chose the awkward option and hovered around, not really going in either direction.

"Quinnie, how are you today?" the older woman perked up, as she automatically dished out a lasagne onto a plate, as she added an extra bit of pasta on the side.

"I'm good thank you Sally, and yourself?" Quinn asked, as she accepted the plate eagerly.

'_Sally?' _Rachel thought.

"You know, I'm getting on. Anyway enjoy the meal," Sally then lent a little closer to the blonde over the counter, "and if you want some to have cold for lunch tomorrow, let me know and I'll save you some."

Sally then winked at the blonde, before shuffling about in the kitchen. Quinn just grinned at the cook, before gesturing that Rachel could come and sit down.

The brunette mindlessly followed Quinn back to their seats and swung her legs even higher to get over the dangerous bench. Rachel would admit that she was completely confused at the interaction she had just witnessed at the kitchen. Obviously, Quinn was good friends with the cook; that would explain it. She wanted to ask Quinn how she knew Sally so well, but didn't feel like she was close enough to the girl to do that just yet.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

Rachel couldn't breathe. That lasagne was so filling! How Ella had managed to shovel down one portion of her chicken and then finish off the rest of Rachel's leftovers blew her mind. That girl could eat a hell of a lot.

Sally, Rachel had come to know her name as, had come out and cleared away all the plates and cups, before placing them into the kitchen. Rachel had heard Quinn whisper to Sally, who only told the blonde to just enjoy the time with her friends and not worry about helping her. This made the brunette smile, as she couldn't believe how polite Quinn was. It only surprised her, as in her previous homes, the cook was basically a nonexistent person who just dished up food, so Rachel had always made it her mission to at least say a little hello, but here, the cook seemed to get a lot of respect; especially from Quinn.

People were slowly starting to file out of the dining room and head off in their respective directions. Ella and Eddie were chatting to each other, when Toby walked around to Rachel's side and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She spun around on the bench, which resulted in her knee gently knocking into Quinn's thigh, but Quinn just smiled at the brunette and let it slide; Rachel said a small sorry and made the gap between them slightly bigger; not that it was bothering her but out of respect for the blonde.

"Hey Toby," Rachel said nicely.

He smiled at her shyly, before speaking up.

"I was just going to say that I'm in room 1B and Anna's in 1A, so if you ever want to come and say hi, we won't mind," Toby smiled.

"Yeah, we don't bite," Anna winked from across the table.

"Sometimes," Toby joked along, before walking back round the table.

"Thanks guys, I'll bare that in mind," Rachel smiled their way, "thank you for making me feel so welcome."

Toby just nodded and smiled back.

"Well, we've all been in your position, so we know how you feel," Toby smiled, before following Anna and heading towards the stairs.

As Rachel turned back to the table, she saw Ella, Eddie and Quinn all just staring at her. She went to wipe her mouth, thinking that she might have missed some lasagne, but she couldn't feel anything there.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, I just think that Toby must like you," Ella smiled sweetly.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning and looking at the other two.

"Toby doesn't usually talk to new people very quickly," Quinn explains with a little smile, as her eyes moved over Rachel's facial features.

This didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, who had to move her head back to looking at Ella, as she was becoming a little embarrassed under Quinn's stare.

"Well then, I feel honoured," Rachel grins triumphantly.

Ella laughs at this and continues to speak.

"That, or he has a schoolboy crush on you," she winks jokingly.

Rachel laughs, as a small unconscious blush creeps up on her cheeks.

"That's cute, but he's not my type," Rachel laughs it off, asking a question to Ella, "how old is he anyway? He doesn't look 18."

Quinn had stopped listening after Rachel had said that Toby wasn't her type; it intrigued the blonde. She secretly kept that piece of information to herself, as she zoned back into the conversation.

"He's only 14, but he wanted to come here with Anna, so they let him, much like me being with Eddie," she smiled at her brother, as they high-fived cheerfully.

Rachel nodded as she thought that Toby still looked younger, but some people just have that about them, where their face doesn't give their age away.

As Ella started chatting about how she was hungry again, Sally moved in and spoke above the whining blonde.

"Right kids, move your butts, got to get this place cleaned properly for the morning," Sally grinned, whipping Eddie softly round the head with her cleaning cloth.

He swatted the cloth away, grinning at the lady, before he and Ella got up and started moving towards the door, waiting for the two other girls to join them.

Rachel got up just after Quinn, making sure to grip the table carefully as she swung both legs _completely _over the death bench and moved round the table towards the door, before turning round quickly and quietly speaking up.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was truly wonderful," Rachel smiled politely.

Sally turned around from cleaning the benches and smiled at the small brunette.

"It's my job hunny, but thank you nonetheless, that's very thoughtful of you," Sally smiled, as Rachel bashfully nodded and walked out with Ella and Eddie, climbing the stairs slowly.

As Quinn went to leave as well, Sally called her over, as the woman momentarily stopped her cleaning.

"She's a good one that girl, I can see it now," Sally said, pointing to the lobby that Rachel had just walked through.

"She does seem friendly," Quinn nodded, smiling slightly.

"Let's hope she stays for some time, she's the only newbie that's ever really acknowledged me," Sally said sadly before adding another sentence, "well, except for you obviously."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, but I've been here a very long time, I kind of just had to put up with you," Quinn said as she shrugged.

Sally feigned shock as she chucked a clean cloth over to the blonde, hitting the girl flat in the face. Quinn squealed a little, chucking the cloth away from her like it was made out of fire.

"Calm yourself girl, it's clean," Sally winked, "maybe."

"Right whatever," Quinn laughed, before turning back to the door.

"See you in the morning my lovely," Sally shouted over her shoulder, as she went back to scrubbing at the table.

"Night Sally," Quinn shouted back, "sweet dreams."

Quinn then quickly took the stairs two at a time, she needed to speak to Rachel before the girl goes back to her bedroom, which Quinn now realises she doesn't actually know which one the brunette is in.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

Rachel had said goodnight to Ella and Eddie, after they had reminded her again which room the girl's showers and wash basins were in, before the brunette took off to go and get into her sleepwear and make her way to the wash basins so she could do her nightly ritual. One thing she could honestly say was that she felt safer in this home after one Sunday afternoon, than she did in any of her previous homes after months of being there.

As she unlocked her door and made her way into the room she would soon call her bedroom, Rachel sighed when she realised that her pyjamas were ripped at the knee on both legs from when she fell down the stairs, well was _pushed_ down the stairs, but she let that little bit of information fade from her memory, she didn't want to remember that. She didn't want her housemates to think she couldn't look after her clothes, so she just hoped that she wouldn't meet anyone on her journey to the bathroom.

Quickly changing into her tank top and sleep slacks, she grabbed her toilet bag and went out of the room, locking the door behind her. Turning around, she bumped into a figure that seemed to have just been standing there. This caused Rachel to scream a little, as her toilet bag went flying down the hallway, landing just outside 3A. Grabbing onto her erratic heart, she let her breathing turn back to normal, as she looked at Quinn with wide eyes. The blonde hadn't moved from her spot, but she did have a little smile gracing her lips.

Realising their close proximity, Rachel took a little step back, before crossing her arms neatly in front of her, conscious that she was in a skimpy tank top.

"Sorry about, you know, screaming in your face," Rachel said, looking down at her toes, as she wiggled them nervously.

"It's okay; I didn't mean to scare you, I should know to more careful than that. But I will say that your scream was incredibly in tune," the blonde laughed, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

Rachel inwardly patted herself on the back; of course it would be in tune. She then looked up and realised that Quinn was still just standing there, so she assumed that the blonde wanted her to say something back.

"Thank you," she ducked her head, "anyway, I was just on my way to the bathroom."

Quinn seemed to then get the hint and moved out of the way slightly, but before Rachel could make her way past, the blonde lightly touched her on the upper arm, halting the brunette in her movements.

"I was actually coming to ask you something," Quinn said, releasing her touch on Rachel, having seen Rachel shiver under the pressure.

"You were?" Rachel asked, turning back around, but covering her stomach with her hands again, feeling a little exposed in her sleepwear; she needed to get new clothes and soon.

"Yeah," Quinn said, moving so that she was leaning against the wall, "I was just wondering what school you were now assigned to?"

Quinn looked down Rachel's body quickly and subtly noting that the girl had incredibly spotless and tanned skin. She really wanted to touch it, but realised how completely creepy that would be, so restrained herself.

Rachel would be honest and say that she had completely forgot about school and that it would be happening tomorrow. She hated having to move homes on a Sunday as it didn't give you any time to settle into the home, before you're suddenly pushed into a new school as well.

"Shit, I forgot that was tomorrow," Rachel pouted.

"Yeah, it does suck, it kind of happens from Monday to Friday each week," Quinn jokes, smiling teasingly at Rachel.

The brunette didn't want to say how pretty Quinn looked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on those plump lips, but damn, she did. Rachel hadn't met a girl so pretty before, she actually felt slightly intimidated by her beauty, but also slightly comforted by the fact that the girl was nice and polite to go with it.

Rachel just rolled her eyes playfully back at the blonde for going back to the conversation.

"Sorry but what was your question again?" Rachel smiled bashfully, having completely forgotten what the blonde had asked her.

"What school are you going to tomorrow?" Quinn asked again, smiling at the brunette's guilty smile.

"Oh! Um, McKinley? Or was it McKanley," Rachel said, pursing her lips and furrowing her eyebrows.

Quinn immediately pushed off the wall as a grin took over her lips.

"No, McKinley was right. I go there too," Quinn smiled.

Rachel sighed out loudly, a small smile gracing her lips as well; she swore she had smiled more in this one afternoon than she had in a long time.

"Oh thank god, I was so scared that I would have to go in alone. Do Eddie and Ella go there?" Rachel asked, feeling a lot better since she would know someone in her new school.

"Ella does, Eddie works at the local shop," Quinn answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he is too old for school," Rachel laughed at her mistake.

"Yeah, bless him. He would go back to school if he had the chance, he says working full time sucks," Quinn laughs along, before just smiling.

As slightly awkward silence envelopes the two girls, Rachel takes this as her cue to go to the bathroom. Clearing her throat, she rubbed at her shoulder, before speaking up.

"Well, I better get ready for bed, it's been a long day and everything," Rachel mumbles awkwardly.

"Yeah sure, totally, I understand," Quinn says, seemingly come out of some sort of daydream and taking a couple of steps back to her room.

Rachel smiles with a little nod, as she scurries away slowly and bends down to grab her toilet bag on her way.

The blonde was glad that Rachel didn't see her staring as she had, not so elegantly, bent down to grab her bag, before jogging down to the bathroom. Quinn liked this girl, she genuinely seemed to want to fit in and the blonde could see she was trying her hardest to get along with everyone.

Quinn turned around and went into her own room, locking it behind her. She needed to get ready for bed as well, but felt that it could be awkward if they had just said bye and then, BAM, she was in the bathroom as well; she thought she should give Rachel some space; it was her first day here after all.

As she walked over her red rug, she went straight to her TV on top of her chest of drawers and turned it on to a sales channel, just so there was some noise in the background. She slumped down onto her red fluffy duvet and laid back with her head against the wall.

As her eyes scanned around her room, she realised that she now had no wall space left, what with it being completely covered in posters and pictures. The desk was covered with paper and her diary, while her chest of drawers had her TV and DVD player on it; she really needed to give this room a tidy.

She turned over onto her stomach and looked at the wall above her bed. She felt her heart sink a little when her eyes trailed up and stopped at the picture of all the Stoneson kids outside the house, taken 6 years ago. A smaller, 12 year old Quinn was smiling at the camera, with her arm draped over two other girls. One of the girl's had braided brunette hair with dark skin, while the other one had black hair and a big grin on her face. She still knew the brunette one; they go to school together, but she completely lost contact with the other girl when she left the home as she had got fostered by a family in Illinois.

Whenever she thought back over her memories here, it always made her sad. She would make friends with people and then they would leave; the cycle just went round and round. She could feel herself wanting to be friends with Rachel, but once again, she was just scared that Rachel would move on, find a family or move out to go to University and she would just be the Lima loser who lives at Stoneson. She had ambitions, but this home is all she's ever known.

She flipped onto her back and sighed up at the ceiling.

Taking out her phone from her pocket, she peered behind her head at the picture once more, before quickly writing out a text and sending it off.

**Hey you. I was just looking at the picture of everyone taken outside Stoneson all those years ago. It makes me miss when you were here. Anyway, just thought I'd share my thoughts. See you tomorrow San. Q x**

Dropping her phone onto her flat stomach, she watched the mind-numbing sales channel waiting for a reply. Almost immediately her phone vibrated and flashed, making her giggle at the feeling of the vibrations trickling through her top onto her skin.

**Going for a trip down memory lane are we? It's not like you to share your thoughts ;) Well, I miss them too, as much as I hate to admit it, we had some laughs. Sometimes I wish I was there as well, Brittany's mum is cool and everything but sometimes her optimism gets too much. S x**

Quinn laughed at her friend's antics. Even though she went to school with Santana every day, she still missed walking back to Stoneson with her, having midnight chats in each other's room, defending each other if an argument ever arose, which living with Santana; they most definitely did. But, she was happy for the girl. Brittany, Santana's girlfriend, had said she could come and live with her when she realised that Santana lived in a home. To give Santana credit, she had asked Quinn if it was okay for her to leave and that if the blonde didn't want her to go, she wouldn't, but who was Quinn to stop her friend from living a normal life with a family?

She still remembers the day when Santana had waved from Brittany's car as it pulled out of the driveway; Quinn's tears running freely down her cheeks. She was only 13 and her best friend had just left, she would have to make more friends now, but she soon realised it was harder than it looked. As soon as she would make friends with someone, they left. To this day, she guarded her friendship, guarded her heart and didn't let herself become too attached.

Looking down at her phone, she remembered that she needed to reply.

**I share my thoughts sometimes, just to the people I trust; you should feel privileged ;) Brittany's mum is cool, don't diss! Random thing, we've got a new girl here now, she moved in today. She seems nice. Q x**

Not even having time to put her phone down, Santana had replied.

**Another newbie? Is she nice or niiiiiiice? ;) S x**

Quinn rolled her eyes. She should've known Santana would most likely reply with a crude comment.

**Just nice San. Yeah, she's really pretty and everything, but for now, she's just nice. She'll be coming to school tomorrow with me, be friendly when you meet her please? Q x**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, be friendly, always smile and don't make innuendo jokes; got it. Anyway, I've gots to go, Brittany wants me to play with Lord Tubbington. I swear that cat hates me, like every time me and Britts get our lady kisses on, he comes up and hisses at me. I hate cats. S x**

Quinn could only laugh. She thought Lord Tubbington was cute, but she would admit that he did seem to hold something against Santana; he would make it his mission to scratch her or get in on her and Brittany's lady times.

**Okay, well have fun with Tubbington ;) See you tomorrow. Q xx**

She chucked her phone onto the bed beside her, before getting up and getting changed into her nightdress, loving the feeling of having the soft cotton drape down to just above her knees. She pulled the hair she could get up into a pony tail, letting the rest that wouldn't reach just fall down against her neck, before grabbing her room key and walking out.

She would have thought that Rachel would be done by now, it had been twenty minutes since she last saw her. The blonde locked her door and started heading down the hallway, light on her footsteps. The texting with Santana had loosened her up a little and made her feel less tense about everything; the girl could always cheer Quinn up.

Pushing the girl's bathroom door open, she faltered when she spotted the brunette still standing in front of the mirror, her bag on the shelf above the wash basin, as she applied generous amounts of moisturiser, softly humming to herself.

Quinn didn't want to make the girl jump, so she quietly coughed to get the brunette's attention. Rachel's humming immediately stopped and she slowly turned her head to the side, smiling shyly to Quinn as she rubbed in the moisturiser that was on her nose.

"Sorry, I'll be done soon," Rachel said, as she rubbed frantically at her nose.

Why did she have to be caught in the most stupid position, with a massive blob of moisturiser on her nose?

"Don't worry, there is more than one sink," Quinn laughed lightly, wanting the brunette to relax, before moving over and grabbing her bathroom bag that was already on the shelf above one of the wash basins.

As Quinn started to apply toothpaste to her toothbrush, Rachel spoke up, putting her stuff back into her bag.

"You leave your stuff in here?" Rachel asked, almost surprised that Quinn would do such a thing.

Quinn turned to her, her ready-to-use toothbrush hovering mid-air.

"Yeah, that's one thing about Stoneson that's been pretty good for a couple of years, people seem to trust each other about leaving there stuff around, no one really takes anything unless they need emergency toothpaste because they forgot to buy more, in which case they might steal a little bit," Quinn shrugged with a smile and little laugh, before placing her brush in her mouth and scrubbing away at her white teeth; carefully making sure to not let the paste get all around her mouth, as she could still feel the brunette's eyes on her.

Rachel took a note that Quinn had mentioned, _'pretty good for a couple of years', _and she wondered how long Quinn had been here exactly.

"Oh, that sounds quite comforting. So, I can leave my bag here?" Rachel asked, placing her bag on top of the shelf.

Quinn only nodded, not wanting to risk speaking in case her toothpaste went flying everywhere; that wouldn't exactly be very attractive.

Rachel just smiled back, before quickly putting up her hair and starting to walk out of the bathroom.

Quinn realised she still hadn't asked the brunette what she had wanted to ask her back in the hallway, so she quickly spat out her toothpaste, swirled around with some water before dabbing at her mouth with her towel, before spinning on her heel to quickly catch Rachel as the girl opened the door.

"Oh, Rachel?" Quinn said slightly loudly, as her hands fiddled with each other in front of her.

The brunette spun round, making her long pony tail flick her in the face as it wrapped round. Quinn couldn't help but giggle, as Rachel flipped the hair back over her shoulder and rubbed at her eye, squinting to see the blonde.

"Umm, you were saying?" Rachel said nonchalantly, acting like that didn't just happen.

Quinn kept smiling, but remembered that she was going to ask a question.

"Um, yeah, well, first of all, are you okay?" Quinn said slowly, with a raised eyebrow.

"Never been better, it was just a little misjudgement of how long my hair was on my part. Thank you for your concern, what were you going to ask me?" Rachel replied, bringing her hand away from her eye and really just wanting to get out of this embarrassing situation.

She had already tripped over a bench, screamed in Quinn's face and now whipped herself in the eye with her _own _hair. She wanted to make a good impression on everyone here, but all she's managed to do is show Quinn how clumsy she is, but if Quinn's smile was anything to go by, the brunette didn't mind so much.

Quinn smiled a little more as Rachel had rambled on with her reply. The brunette seemed to use such long and detailed sentences to answer something that could easily be answered with a couple of words, but Quinn didn't mind, she found it rather interesting.

"Well, seeing as you'll be new to McKinley tomorrow, I can give you a ride there? Ella usually comes with me, but I know she won't mind you being a school-ride buddy as well," Quinn smiles, tucking away a piece of hair that just fell down from her pony tail.

Rachel smiled back, feeling happy that they would let her ride with them to school. In her past homes, some people had room in their cars, but thought it was funny to let the brunette walk, especially when it was raining; let's just say, Rachel didn't see the funny side, as she was pretty sure there wasn't one.

"I would really appreciate that," Rachel smiles back.

"Meet us down at breakfast at 8? We leave at 8:15, because we have to been in homeroom by 8:45," Quinn says, before going back to getting out some face wash.

"I will see you then," Rachel nods, "hope you sleep well Quinn."

Rachel turns and leaves, just as Quinn calls out _'you too Rachel'_.

As the brunette walks freely down the hallway, she thinks about what her new school is going to be like. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't nervous, because hell, she was absolutely crapping it, but she knew that she would just lie low and get to know people that seemed to be nice to her; it was a tactic that seemed to work well.

Locking her bedroom door behind her, she turns out her light and slips under her crisp new covers, before laying her head down onto her pillow. She knows she wouldn't be able to sleep very well, she never did on the first night, as she had to get used to the new sights, the new shadows and new sounds, but the comfort of knowing that Quinn was just up the hall and Ella and Eddie down the hall, let her fall to sleep much quicker than she ever had before.


	3. Welcome to McKinley

**N/A **Once again, a HUMONGOUS thank you for the reviews/favourites/alerts etc. I know some people don't read the N/As, but I generally mean it; you guys are important to me. Sorry for the lateness of this update; I got a job and it's been crazy hectic.

As it's Christmas, I just want to say I hope you all had a happy and healthy one. One of my best friends had some sad news only a couple of days before Christmas about a family member and honestly, through out today (Christmas day) I didn't stop thinking about her and her family. I truly felt the real meaning of Christmas this year and I made sure to appreciate every second of it. Some people wouldn't have been able to have Christmas this year for a huge range of reasons; homelessness, being a soldier, nurse, police officer, fire fighter, losing someone, war, floods etc. so I didn't care about the presents, the food or any materialistic stuff, I just really enjoyed the company of my parents, grandparents and my brother. Sorry for sounding so cheesy, but it really only hit me this Christmas. Hope you all had a nice day too. Lots'a love.

Enjoy, my little stories buddies. xxx

* * *

"Yo, where were you last night bro?!"

"And then she said that she totally didn't like him back; it was crazy…"

"Then I drank it thinking it was milk… but it was definitely not milk…"

"No way! I thought that he was gay!"

"So then I told the doctor that I hadn't even had sex, so how the hell can I be pregnant!"

"… my mum always thought I was a boy."

Rachel shook her head as she squeezed her way down the corridor. It was rush hour at the moment and the students were buzzing. Girls were chatting animatedly by their lockers; jocks were chucking the ball over the heads of other students, while the teachers tried to push their way through the crowd. Rachel just kept her head down as she followed Quinn to the head teacher's office; she would be thankful when she got out of this crazy crowd.

The ride to school was really fun in Rachel's opinion. Quinn and Ella had already been at breakfast when Rachel had made her way down. It was either porridge or fruit salad and Rachel had never really been one for eating in the early hours, so she settled for a cool fruit salad and tucked in as Ella explained what would happen when they got to school.

Quinn's car was a little, fairly worn, red Volkswagen beetle and smelt like fresh clean linen sheets. The brunette had smiled when Ella offered her the front passenger seat, as the small blonde took the backseat. Quinn had been pleasant and made sure that Rachel wasn't too nervous and had all the things she needed. As soon as they set off on their journey to school, Quinn turned the radio on so it was playing faintly in the background. Rachel turned towards her as if to ask why she wanted it on, but the blonde gave her a small smile and then concentrated back onto the road. The slight silence didn't last long, as Ella heard the radio tune into a song that she loved; AC/DC 'Highway To Hell'. She demanded that Rachel turned the volume up high, as Ella belted out the lyrics while head-banging in the backseat. It must have been normal, as Quinn laughed while rolling her eyes. The best part for Rachel was when they had to stop at a red light and the old couple next to them looked at a head-banging Ella like she was crazy, so Rachel bit her lip feeling a little daring and joined in, banging her head in time with the music. As they drove off from the light, Rachel collapsed into a fit of laughter and not before long; Ella and Quinn were joining in. Those old people must have thought they had just been let out of the nut house, which to be honest, wasn't far from the truth.

Quinn and Rachel finally made it out of the busy corridor and into the warmth and peacefulness of the reception lobby, just off from Mr Figgins's office. Quinn told the receptionist that Rachel was here to sign in and get her timetable for the day. The brunette was going to tell the blonde that she was more than capable of telling the receptionist herself, but when Quinn turned around and gave her a bright smile, Rachel let the sentence die before escaping her mouth. Usually she wouldn't like depending on someone, as she was constantly let down, but with Quinn she let herself feel relaxed.

"Mr Figgins will just give you your timetable and then let you go off to homeroom," Quinn smiled as she took the seat just off to the right of the little lobby.

Rachel nodded back and joined Quinn on the other seat, brushing her nervous hands down her jeans. She was going to wear a skirt today but then realised that with this October weather, it wouldn't have been a good idea. She was only joining a month after the start of the September semester, so she shouldn't be too far behind on work. Plus, Rachel would say that it was more than achievable to catch up and even overtake other students on her work; she was a quick learner.

"Rose, you can send in Miss Berry now, thank you," a voice came over the intercom and Rachel assumed it was her head teacher.

The receptionist looked up at the two girls and nodded them in. Was she ever going to actually speak?

Quinn automatically stood up and walked up to the office door, just ahead of Rachel.

"It's okay Quinn, I can find my way from here," Rachel said, not wanting to be a nuisance to the blonde.

Quinn stilled from the door and stepped back, shaking her head a little. Rachel was right, was she being to bossy? She just wanted to make sure that Rachel was okay here and that the brunette settled in easily. She didn't know why she was so nervous to make sure Rachel was safe in her new school, she hadn't done this to any of the other newbies, but there was something about the brunette that made Quinn feel protective. She also felt like she needed to make a good impression on Rachel, seeing as the brunette seemed to be trying the same on everyone at Stoneson, it only seemed fair that they did the same to her, right?

"Yeah, you're right, sorry. I'll, umm, I'll just get going…" Quinn said, not really looking Rachel in the eye, but rather looking a little lost.

The brunette immediately regretted saying that to Quinn. Maybe the girl wanted to do this for her? She probably helped all the new ones settle in.

"No, stay. Sorry, I didn't mean that you had to go; I just didn't want to be in your way," Rachel smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Quinn finally looked at the brunette in the eye and just saw friendliness and warmth, like lots of warmth and chocolate, deep chocolate. Averting her gaze once more, she finally turned the handle to Mr Figgins office.

"It's fine, I'll come with you, you're not in my way," Quinn said quietly, pushing the door open and ushering Rachel in.

Mr Figgins looked up from his desk and smiled at his new student, swaying his arm to point at the two chairs opposite his desk.

Rachel and Quinn went to sit down in the two chairs, but that's when Quinn finally realised the fourth person in the room. Sat just behind the door was Santana, filing her nails. Quinn grinned at her friend but then her eyebrows furrowed confusedly. _Why was Santana here?_

She didn't say anything just yet, but gave Santana a little wave, who just nodded her greeting back. Sitting down next to Rachel, Mr Figgins finally began to speak.

"Welcome to McKinley High School Rachel," he smiled, "it's good to have you here."

"Well, thank _you _for accepting my application," Rachel smiled back, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Of course! Your application was wonderful; you have a lot of achievements young lady. Winning a dance competition at the age of 4 is excellent and then a National singing competition at the age of 5 is incredible! We should be saying thank you to _you _for giving this school the opportunity to have you here," Mr Figgins laughed whole-heartedly.

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed when she heard that Rachel sings and dances. Obviously there was a hell of a lot that Quinn didn't know about the girl, but she was surprised to hear that Rachel was so talented at such a young age. She wanted to know more about Rachel; if the girl would so kindly let her.

Rachel ducked her head and had a small bashful smile gracing her lips. She had forgotten about those competitions; it was so long ago. She hadn't sung since… well, since that day…

"Anyway, your homeroom is with Mrs Dowan and here's your timetable of lessons," Mr Figgins smiled and passed Rachel two sheets of paper.

Quinn grinned that they shared the same homeroom teacher before peering over Rachel's timetable and smiling even more when she saw that they shared English, Math, Home Economics and Gym.

Rachel was looking over her timetable and smiled when she realised it didn't look too bad; she had quite a few free lessons.

"I was going to have Santana here be your buddy, but seeing as it looks like you've already met Quinn, she can be your buddy," Mr Figgins smiled back, sorting out some paper work on his messy desk.

Rachel looked confused before she turned in her chair and saw the person that he had pointed at. She was a little taken aback to find out there was someone else in the room, but relaxed when the dark haired girl smiled at her. Rachel thought the girl looked amazing, her fashion sense was really confident and her hair was nearly the same length as Rachel's. She turned back in her seat and addressed Mr Figgins.

"What's a buddy?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just someone that goes round with you for the first week. Seeing as you've come in a month late, you'll need someone to show you the ropes. Quinn here will help you, won't you Quinn?" he addressed the blonde, who smiled back and nodded her agreement.

"Of course," Quinn said, more to Rachel than their head teacher.

"Santana? Quinn? Seeing as you both share homeroom with Rachel, can you take her there now please? And maybe at lunch give her a tour of the school or something," the man smiled, before going back to his work.

Rachel liked that the man actually cared for his students; he seemed pleasant at least.

Grabbing her little bag that she had put next to her chair leg, Rachel got up off her chair and waited for Quinn to lead the way. The blonde smiled at Santana, as the Latina opened the door and lead the trio out of the reception lobby.

Luckily for Rachel the corridors were clear of students, having already gone to their perspective homerooms. No words were being spoken between the three girls, mainly because Quinn was just waiting for Santana to say something crude, Rachel didn't really know Santana that well, or Quinn for that matter and Santana was just trying to remember if she had done her homework.

"Can we just stop at my locker? I need to get some books," Quinn spoke up, breaking the silent atmosphere.

Rachel smiled at her with a little nod and Santana shrugged; seemingly looking a little bored.

As the three girls got to the blonde's locker, Santana lent sideways onto the steel door of another locker and finally spoke up, slightly shocking Rachel.

"So, what brings you to McKinley?" Santana said towards the smaller brunette; well, the _slightly_ smaller brunette, but not by much.

Rachel wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't slightly taken aback by the bluntness of the sentence but replied nonetheless.

"Umm, I moved here to Ohio only yesterday; I was assigned to this High School," Rachel said a little quietly.

She wasn't exactly big on talking about her past or about being in a home to strangers; it made her feel a little odd, like she was less of a person than them. She knows she shouldn't feel that way, but she naturally does.

"That's cool. This town is pretty shit, but you'll get used to it," Santana gave her a very small smile and went back to inspecting her nails.

Rachel didn't want to admit that she has been in worse places than this; much worse.

"It's okay so far, I've met some nice people," Rachel said instead, quickly eyeing Quinn before going back to looking at the floor.

The eye movement of the newbie didn't go unnoticed by Santana, but she let it slide.

"So, off to homeroom?" Quinn finally spoke up, shutting her locker with a slam.

"Let the day begin," Rachel mumbled with a nervous smile.

The two other girls just gave her encouraging smiles and a pat on the back from Santana.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

The first half of the day had gone surprisingly well in Rachel's opinion. She had History first thing and was absolutely terrified because neither Quinn nor Santana shared that class with her. She had gone in with her head held high and sat in the seat near the door, she had never liked not being near an exit route; it was one of her anxieties, she always needed to know where the door was. Once she was seated, a girl came and sat next to her. The other girl obviously knew Rachel was new, having not seen her here before. Just as the lesson was beginning, the girl tapped Rachel lightly on the shoulder, bringing the brunette out of her daydream and introduced herself as Mercedes. Rachel knew that she was going to like this girl, as when Mercedes brought out her pencil case to start writing, it had music notes and a microphone on it; at least they had one common interest they could discuss… music.

Her second lesson of the day had been Biology and she wasn't going to lie; she couldn't stand Biology. Cutting up pieces of fish or learning about the heart pumping blood around your body wasn't Rachel's idea of fun. Don't get her wrong, she had plenty of respect for people that learn about it and become doctors and nurses and things, because at the end of the day, they can save your life, but it just wasn't one of Rachel's interests.

On the plus side, she had met a quiet boy called Mike. He had sat next to her straight away and immediately, however quietly, introduced himself and asked her if she liked Transformers, having seen that she was sketching a little Optimus Prime on the corner of her notepad. She bashfully ducked her head at the question; Transformers and Pokemon were her two guilty pleasures. She answered him with a little smile and then he grinned madly at her, immediately bringing out his Transformers pencil case and asking if she would like to completely ignore what the teacher was saying and play Tic Tac Toe instead; of course she replied with an eager head nod and a Rachel Berry smile.

Running a hand through her hair, Rachel made her way to the cafeteria or where she assumed the cafeteria must be as the majority of the students were heading that way.

She was taking in her surroundings and looking around at all the other students that she didn't realise she was about to walk straight into someone else. When they bumped, she fell back onto her backside and squeaked loudly. The other person, obviously stronger as they were still standing, quickly put his hand out to help her up. She took the hand and got back on her feet rubbing at her ass. _She had already fallen on her backside twice in two days, dammit! _

"Sorry, didn't see you there," the boy replied a little awkwardly.

Rachel finally looked up, but then had to look further up as this guy was majorly tall. Rachel had to admit that she was slightly uncomfortable as she was practically at his nipple height. He had a dumb, embarrassed sort of look on his face and was shuffling his feet clumsily.

"I'm sure you couldn't from all the way up there," Rachel replied, trying to make the situation humorous.

The boy looked incredibly confused and just scratched his head. Rachel was a little surprised that this boy didn't understand her joke, but just rubbed her ass once more, before asking a question that the boy couldn't possibly get confused at; or maybe he could.

"What's your name? I'm new here," Rachel asked, leaning onto one hip.

"The name's Finn, lead quarterback," he nodded, a small smug look on his face.

"Umm, cool," Rachel replied, not seeming interested in his football status and was not impressed that he didn't ask for her name, so she gave it to him anyway, "my name is Rachel."

"I like that name, it's a nice name," Finn smiled, but to Rachel he just looked sort of constipated.

"Thank you," she replied with a small, slightly uncomfortable smile.

As he loomed above her, not seeming like he was going to make conversation any time soon, she took this as her opportunity to leave.

"Anyway, I'm just going to go now, got some things to do and… stuff," she said, as she started to shuffle away.

"Okay dude, catch'ya later," he nodded his head once and then walked off in the other direction, looking over his shoulder to look at her once more.

"I'm not a dude," Rachel's mumbled with an eye roll, as she made her way back to the cafeteria.

Opening the door to the busy and majorly loud cafeteria, Rachel's eyes went wide and she closed the door immediately and put her back against the wall in the corridor just beside the entrance to it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, revelling in the quietness of the empty corridor. _Why do schools have to be so crowded all the time?_ Letting her thoughts swirl around in her head, she didn't hear the cafeteria door open and close again. She knew she would have to go in there sooner or later, she was starving. She just really didn't like the crowds, the fact that there were only two doors into the cafeteria or the fact that she didn't know anyone really. Breathing once more through her nose and letting it fall slowly out of her plump lips, she gradually opened her eyes again, but immediately clutched her heart and let out a small scream, jumping back but realising she was already against the wall. She let her heart relax when she realised that she wasn't in any danger, but really wished Quinn would stop surprising her like that.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you," Quinn said, looking at her shoes and feeling a little guilty for having made Rachel jump again.

"It's okay, but we should really stop meeting like this… with me screaming in your face," the brunette replied, laughing a little.

Quinn just smiled at her and then brought the sandwich out from behind her back, handing it to the brunette.

"I saw you come in but then go out again, I thought that maybe you had forgotten your lunch money, so I bought you a sandwich. I hope you like cheese," Quinn smiled with a little friendly shrug.

Rachel couldn't help but grin at the girl. Quinn had bought her a sandwich because she thought Rachel had forgotten lunch money, even though the blonde had been there when Rachel had got her lunch money allowance from Justin that morning.

"I love cheese. Thank you," the brunette replied, smiling and opening her sandwich, taking a bite from it straight away.

Quinn wondered if Rachel was actually going to come into the cafeteria to eat that, but didn't want to question the brunette so just fiddled with the ring on her finger and waited for the other girl to speak.

"I'm probably just going to eat this on the bleachers or something. Get some fresh air," Rachel smiled, not wanting to tell Quinn she couldn't face the crowded cafeteria right now.

The blonde looked a little confused.

"It's quite chilly out there Rachel, you sure you don't want to come in here and eat?" the blonde asked, pointing towards the cafeteria.

"No really, it's fine. I fancy some fresh air," Rachel replied, not knowing why she was getting so worked up about not telling Quinn the real reason and started to walk away down the corridor, sandwich in hand, "thanks again for the sandwich Quinn!"

The blonde stood by the cafeteria door a little worried. Rachel had seemed so distant just then and something was definitely not right with the girl, she had seemed so certain that she didn't want to go into the cafeteria with everyone. Quinn didn't jump to any conclusions because really, it could be anything. Maybe she did just want some fresh air, maybe she didn't want to hang out with Quinn, maybe there was someone in this school that she didn't want to see or maybe she just wanted to eat her sandwich alone? Quinn shook her head and willed herself to stop worrying about other people for a second. Rachel would speak to her when she wanted to, so instead of following the brunette like her mind was telling her to, she turned and went back into the cafeteria, sitting back next to Santana and laughing with Puck who was making his cucumber sticks into walrus tusks.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

The fresh air had actually done her some good, it had let her clear her mind and prepare for her next class; Math. She would admit that she was pretty good at Math; it was one of her strengths. It just made sense to her. Also, as she walked down the corridor, which according to her school map, lead to her designated Math room, she smiled because she knew that she would be sharing this lesson with Quinn and Santana. It made her happy because she hadn't seen Quinn that much all day and she felt more relaxed with the blonde around because she was the only person, as well as Ella, that she slightly knew.

Opening the door to the classroom, she felt slight panic rise up through her body. Quinn was already sat next to people on her row of tables and there were only a few empty spaces spotted about in random places.

Walking cautiously into the room, she stopped by the teacher's desk, lightly clearing her dry throat.

"Oh hello, you must be Rachel?" the young man asked politely.

"Yes, that's me," she replied, eyeing the tables and looking for a space that looked okay to sit in.

"Well, welcome to Math, I'm Mr Tanner," he smiled sweetly at her.

Rachel turned her attention back to him and returned the friendly smile. He didn't look very old at all, only about late 20s, if that. If Rachel was into that sort of thing, she would even say that he was cute. Young features and a bright smile made him come across very handsomely. She then started nibbling her lip, as she really didn't want to have to sit next to someone she didn't know.

As Mr Tanner went to get a book for Rachel out of his top drawer, the door banged open and a flustered Santana rushed in, before looking slightly apologetic at her teacher as she sat down in the empty seat in the front row.

Rachel spotted that there was a seat next to Santana that was free and also it was near the door, so it was a perfect spot to be!

Grabbing the book, she made her move to quickly leave her teacher's desk so she could grab the seat before any other late-comers got the chance.

"Oh wait, Rachel," Mr Tanner exclaimed.

She stilled in her movements and inwardly cursed the man; if she didn't get to sit next to Santana, she would be incredibly annoyed. She only knew Santana a tiny amount but it was better than sitting next to a stranger.

She turned on her heel but didn't move any closer to his desk.

"We have a seating plan for this class, it just makes things quicker, instead of students choosing where to sit at the beginning of each lesson," the man explained, picking up a sheet and reading over the plan.

Rachel looked around and could only see three empty spaces that could possibly be her 'designated' seat. One was next to a guy at the back, who looked either high or in a complete daydream, another space was by two cheerios, who were giggling and gossiping about something completely ridiculous Rachel would assume and the last one was next to Santana. Please let luck be on her side today.

"Umm, ah, here you are," Mr Tanner said cheerfully as he looked up from the paper, "you're next to Santana, just over there."

The teacher pointed in the direction that the brunette was initially going and she grinned widely at him, before turning around and quickly making her way to her seat.

"I see you're my new Math buddy then," Santana said casually as Rachel got comfortable in the plastic chair.

"Your new one? What happened to your old one?" Rachel laughed quietly, smiling at her acquaintance.

She didn't feel that she could call Santana a friend yet, as she had only met the girl this morning. Rachel didn't know anything about Santana, so until she got to know the girl, she would just be polite and try to make idle conversation.

Before Santana could reply though, Mr Tanner had spoken up and started to speak animatedly to his class, getting excited that they would be doing an algebra test today. Rachel noted that the brunette beside her seemed to be relieved that Mr Tanner had started talking, but Rachel didn't know why.

Their teacher walked round and gave each of his students a short algebra test paper, but when he got to her and Santana's desk, Rachel spoke up quietly.

"Umm, sir, I'm not sure where I am compared to the class in terms of my knowledge just yet. Does this still mean I must participate in this algebra test?"

The male teacher smiled down at her, thinking it was nice to have a student be so polite and intellectual with their manner of speaking.

"I think it would be a good thing for you to start with actually, just so it gives me a good idea of how you are with the topic. There's no pressure, just answer what you can," he smiled as he put her sheet in front of her.

The man then moved round the table slightly and placed a sheet in front of Santana, the girl seemingly not wanting to look up at her teacher.

"Remember what you learnt last lesson. Just try Santana," he said very quietly to the girl, before he moved back to his desk and took his seat.

"Right, you may now start the test. You have half an hour," Mr Tanned announced.

Rachel immediately flipped over the paper and her smooth tongue darted out to stick out between her lips at the corner of her mouth; an action she did unconsciously. Her brown eyes scanned the first question and she smiled when she realised that she had this in the bag. Pencil hit paper and then she was away, scribbling answers furiously as her mind worked at a rapid pace.

Santana looked down at her paper and immediately began to lightly sweat in her palms. She kept her head low but subtly looked around at her class mates. Everyone's heads were down and their pencils were either tapping their papers or writing down answers. Santana's eyes came in contact with Quinn's and the blonde gave her a reassuring smile but then went back to slowly writing her own answers down.

The brunette turned her head back to her own paper and just wanted to punch the damn table. She couldn't make a scene though, as last time she got frustrated, she had detention for two weeks and that was incredibly annoying as it took up all her lady times with Brittany.

She put her head in her hand and averted her eyes down towards Rachel's paper, where the girl's answers were blatantly staring back at her.

Taking the opportunity with open arms, Santana scanned the first two answers and immediately scribbled them down on her own paper, managing to even copy some of Rachel's working outs as well.

As she turned her head to look back and get the next answers, she was met with the questioning gaze of Rachel. Santana swallowed before trying to look down at the smaller girl's paper, only for it to be covered by Rachel's petite hand. Sighing loudly through her nose, Santana turned back to her own paper and started to draw stickmen in the corner of it, annoyed that Rachel would cover hers up. Just because the other girl could do the stupid questions didn't mean she had to be so mean and cover it up, obviously knowing that Santana was copying her answers. Stupid algebra and stupid Math!

When Mr Tanner eventually announced that their time was up, Santana had successfully managed to draw a whole family of stickmen, including a stickdog and a stickpostman. Nodding her head proudly, Santana folded her test paper in half and pushed it to the edge of the desk to be handed in. Rachel had seen the doodles Santana had conjured up and didn't understand how someone couldn't care about a Math test; they were important for their academic records.

The lesson went by fairly quickly after their test, but Santana hadn't bothered to make conversation with Rachel for the whole time, deciding it was easier to avoid having to speak just in case questions were asked.

Their teacher finally let them go five minutes early and Rachel packed up at a leisurely pace, hoping that she would be able to spend her afternoon break with Quinn as they both had free lessons after it, so she was thinking they could hang out. Hopefully she would be able to get to know the blonde a little better.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said cheerfully, as she stood next to the brunette's desk, watching the girl pack her last things.

"Hello," Rachel looked up and smiled pleasantly before going back to packing her Math book, "would it be possible to spend our break together?"

Quinn grinned at this because of course she wanted to spend some time together. She wanted to make sure the girl was okay, because at lunch she had seemed a little off and then the blonde had noted that Rachel hadn't spoken to Santana for the whole lesson, or Santana hadn't spoken to Rachel; either way.

"Yeah, sure, where did you want to go?" Quinn asked, fiddling with her ring again.

"Umm, I haven't seen the library yet. Shall we go there?" Rachel asked as she finally swung her bag over one shoulder and waited for Quinn to lead the way.

"Okay, it's quiet in there, but it's quite nice," Quinn looked thoughtful at first but then smiled back.

Rachel didn't understand why it being quiet would be a bad thing but was thankful that they would be spending it in the less-crowded library rather than the full dining room.

Quinn led the way out into the corridor and Rachel followed closely behind. The blonde had spotted Santana looking angry and talking to Brittany, as her girlfriend just tried to calm the angry ex-cheerio down. Quinn didn't want to intrude right at this moment, as it looked as though Santana was in deep ranting mode and it was never good to stop her, so she thought against it and just carried on with their journey to the library.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

"Then I caught her copying my answers, so I simply covered them up with my hand. I don't understand why she wouldn't talk to me because of that," Rachel shrugged, as she lent further onto the table, making herself comfortable.

Quinn and Rachel had grabbed a table in the corner of the library, where there weren't many other students and had talked all through their break and it was now nearly the end of their free lessons.

Quinn had asked Rachel a little about how her first day had gone so far and Rachel had talked non-stop about the people she had met and how she had really enjoyed her company with people called Mercedes and Mike, then Quinn explained that they were two of her good friends.

It was really enjoyable for both girls to have new company and to be able to just flow through conversation so easily. Rachel would admit that there were a couple of silent moments when neither knew what to say and a few moments when Quinn was doing her intense staring and Rachel had to shyly tuck her hair behind her ear and make casual conversation about the school to gain the blonde's attention back on the conversation.

Quinn couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Rachel. Usually if there was a newbie at her home, who also went to the same school as her, they never seemed the same at home as they were at school, but Rachel was just as polite, just as interesting and just as intriguing. Throughout the conversation, there were a couple of moments when Quinn couldn't help but just stare at Rachel with complete wonder, especially when the brunette was talking about how she and Mike played Tic Tac Toe instead of working and then when they had a little Transformers battle with their pencils, because really, it was so dorky it was refreshing.

"You're right; it doesn't make that much sense. Santana is a hard nut to crack though. It will take some time for you to get to know her," Quinn said with a small smile, playing with the hair-tie she had round her wrist. _She always seemed to have a random hair-tie on her wrist._

"Yeah, I think you're right. Oh well, I'm hoping she'll talk to me soon, she seemed like an okay person to be around," Rachel said, friendly shrugging.

"She is a good person, she's just very closed off around people she doesn't trust just yet and she's incredibly protective of the ones she loves; I've known her quite a long time," Quinn smiles to Rachel, before bringing her bag up onto the table, ready to leave when the bell rings.

Before Rachel could ask Quinn exactly _how _long she had known Santana, the bell chimed loudly throughout the school and the blonde stood up fairly quickly, shuffling on her feet and looking a little awkward.

"Umm, you okay?" Rachel asked, as she stood up and grabbed her bag as well.

Quinn pursed her lips wondering what Rachel is going to think of her when she explains she is in the _Glee Club. _She was hoping that Rachel wouldn't know how _lame _Glee Club was perceived by the rest of the school; it was like the lowest of the low apparently. Quinn couldn't think more different; she loved every single second of it, well, mostly all of it.

"I… I actually have somewhere I need to go after school on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and sometimes Fridays," Quinn explains, babbling a little.

"So, basically every day after school then?" Rachel laughed.

"Umm, yeah, pretty much. So, I'm not sure I can give you a lift back," Quinn looked really guilty for having not told Rachel this morning so the girl could sort out lift arrangements.

"It's really no trouble Quinn, I'll just wait here in the library until you finish," the brunette smiled back, sitting down and getting out her old, battered MP3 player, ready to just listen away the hour Quinn was away.

"Are you sur…" Quinn was then interrupted by Santana jogging up behind her and poking her in the sides.

"Yo blondie, you ready to go to Glee Club?" Santana said, avoiding the other brunette's presence.

"You're in Glee Club Quinn?" Rachel voiced up, forgetting about her MP3 player.

Quinn slowly turned back to Rachel and tried to figure out the brunette's reaction to that information. Did she still want to hang out with Quinn? Well, judging by the intrigued smile that was plastering Rachel's face, she assumed the brunette was happy about this revelation.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why do you sound so unsure? I think that's great; I've always wanted to know what being in an actual Glee Club would be like, but I've never had the guts to go to one," Rachel said with a small smile.

As if a light bulb went off in Quinn and Rachel's heads at the time, they both spoke up with big grins on their faces.

"You could come and sit in on our session!"

"Can I come with you and watch?"

"Okay, that's sorted, Rachel you're coming with us and Quinn, if you don't move your ass we're going to be late. Santana out!" Santana said with a bored tone and sauntered out of the library, heading to the choir room.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and giggled at her best friend, while Rachel looked a little confused at how blunt Santana was, but she could get used to the brunette, as sometimes it was nice to just be told how it was.

"So, I'm guessing we're both going to Glee Club then?" Quinn smiled and went to lead the way out of the library.

Rachel took a few moments to just breathe. She was truly thinking that life was starting to look up now. School seemed okay, her hew home seemed alright and she was mentally becoming stronger. It would be hard to hear people sing out loud all around her, but she needed to do it. She hadn't sung for a long time, so maybe being in a place where it was completely accepted and sort of _wanted _it would make things associated with singing more positive in her mind.

Nodding her head determinedly, she quickly jogged to catch up with Quinn, before the blonde led them all the way down the corridor. They weren't even near the choir room, when Rachel could hear a guitar being softly strung and the voice of a girl, or boy, singing the supple tune of a song that was unfamiliar to Rachel. Their voice was amazing and Rachel had to stop herself from running to the choir room so she didn't miss a minute of the comfort of song rushing over her.

As Quinn and Rachel stepped over the threshold of the choir room doorway, Rachel nodded to herself and noted it was in fact a 'he' singing; but by god was his voice unique. The boy strumming the guitar had a mohawk; a much smaller one than Eddie's.

Quinn walked towards the seats on the bottom row of the risers and took a perch on one before motioning that Rachel should sit next to her on the other one. The brunette was slightly relieved that people hadn't seemed to pay much attention to her arrival, because sometimes it was just nice to look upon something without being looked upon yourself.

It wasn't long before the lesson began; everyone taking their seats, while a curly haired man scribbled something, completely unreadable Rachel noted, on the white board on the front wall.

"Right, it's time to start preparing for Sectionals," Mr Schue began, the vested man grinning madly.

"Again," Santana mumbled from the back row, causing a few members to laugh at her joke.

"Enough Santana. Anyway, we need to bring it this year; we've got to show those judges everything we've got," Mr Schue ended, slamming his hand on top of the piano for 'dramatic' effect.

"My _sweet _moves," Mike nodded proudly from the back with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"My awesome guns," Puck kissed each bicep.

Rachel noted that this _Puck _guy seemed slightly full of himself, but she didn't know if he was doing it jokingly or if he generally thinks he's god's gift. She would hopefully find out soon.

"My voice," Kurt said with a grin.

"And mine," Mercedes grinned back, as the two shared a secret handshake, which wasn't as secret as they showed everyone every time they did it.

Rachel had thought that Kurt's voice was amazing, but it didn't mean the boy had to say it himself. If you're good at something, you shouldn't have to boast about it. Rachel shook her head, not wanting to judge the boy before she really got to know him… if she got to know him. She didn't even know if the Glee Club was where she really wanted to be, she just wanted to try it out.

"Okay, anyway, we need to start researching songs now. It's better to start early… oh, hi, who are you?" Mr Schue spotted Rachel and did a double take, as he was pretty sure she's never been in this school before.

Rachel inwardly cringed. She was hoping she could just watch the club without being seen, but she was stupid if she generally thought that could happen. She looked to the side to face Quinn. The brunette gave the blonde a look of embarrassment and smiled slightly, willing herself that she could just at least say her name. The blonde saw how Rachel was hesitating and turned to her teacher, speaking up for the petite brunette.

"This is Rachel. She's new here and just fancied sitting in on Glee," Quinn smiled at her teacher, "I told her she could come."

Mr Schue grinned once again, seeming to get excited and move closer to the brunette.

"Great! Are you thinking of joining because it would be fantastic to have another person on the team! Oh, can you sing?" Mr Schue blabbered out and everyone seemed to have the same idea and just relaxed back in their chair and watched him, because once Mr Schue got talking, he wouldn't stop.

"Umm, I wasn't sure; I just wanted to see what it was all about really…" Rachel began, giving the teacher a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"That's fine, but of course you want to join! Glee is the future! So, can you sing? You can sing right? Can you?" Mr Schue had grabbed a seat and sat on it backwards during his ramble.

Rachel was getting angry that this man was so persistent and she was also trying to battle all the emotions that were crazily bubbling up inside of her.

"No, I don't sing, I just want to watch for today," Rachel said through tight lips, trying to get her point across.

Obviously the man didn't get the hint.

"I understand, but there's no harm in trying? Just sing a little for us today, no one here judges," Mr Schue smiles what Rachel assumes is meant to be an encouraging smile, but she just sees it as patronising.

He blatantly _doesn't _understand.

"I thought you won a singing compe…" Quinn said quietly to Rachel, before the brunette turned to her and gave her a pleading look of warning and the blonde cut herself off immediately, taken aback by the amount of confusing emotion that was swirling in the smaller girl's eyes.

Rachel turned back to her teacher and looked him straight in the eyes, as she punctuated each word _very_ clearly.

"I don't sing."

Mr Schue nodded his head slowly and got off his chair before moving back to his spot in front of his class.

"Okay, that's umm, that's fine. So, Sectionals," he smiled back to the rest of the Glee clubbers.

Rachel kept her head down for the rest of the hour, because that _really_ wasn't meant to go like that. She couldn't stand to turn around to face Quinn, just in case she saw confusion and questions waiting to be asked coming back at her. Of course the blonde is going to be confused; Rachel had just given her the most pleading look ever and also swore she almost had tears in her eyes as she warned Quinn not to speak anymore. There were definitely going to be questions wanting to be answered. Rachel didn't want to answer them, not yet and maybe not ever.

Soon the clock ticked to signal the end of Glee and everyone made their own way out to either their cars or their parents that were waiting to take them home.

Rachel had only given Quinn a tiny smile as they made their way out to Quinn's car. The blonde had stayed back a little to try and talk to Santana about earlier today, but the brunette had explained she was really late for work so would talk to Quinn another time. Santana had a part time job at the local pub, having turned 18 at the beginning of term, and sometimes they made her work the weekday evenings. Quinn had told her it was okay and went to get into her own car, seeing Rachel just shuffling by the passenger door.

Quinn knew that Rachel obviously didn't want to talk right now, but Quinn had so many questions that she wanted to ask the brunette; so many. But she knew better than to pressure someone to talk, she had been on the receiving end and it wasn't what you needed when you just wanted to be left in your own peace. She clamped her mouth shut and just proceeded to drive them home. It was only two minutes into the silent drive that Quinn quickly leaned forward and clicked on the radio, turning the volume up to drown out the awkwardness and also to just have it on in the background.

Rachel had watched her actions and also had many questions of her own. She hadn't met someone as polite and nice as Quinn, so she really didn't want to lose her growing friendship so early on in the journey, but she really didn't want to speak right now. To be completely honest, she was really looking forward to just getting into bed and sleeping. First though, she had to survive dinner. Maybe Ella would distract her from the blonde who would no doubt be sitting right next to her like last night.

Day one; done.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

**N/A **Sorry it stopped so abruptly but the next chapter should be up much quicker than the last! Hugs and love. xxx


	4. Brother from another Mother

**N/A **Ello again :) Nice day? I hope so. Okay, well, here's the next chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint and also thank you once again for the reviews and all the story alerts/followers; really does make me a happy chappy, well, happy girl but you get what I mean.

P.S. So sorry for the time it has taken me to update, I don't get many days off work and if I am working, it's late nights and early starts :/ Trust me, I really do wanna write, but life sometimes has to come first. So, I hope that this makes up for it.

P.P.S. I have just finished my job (it was only a temporary contract) but am now busy with finding another job. So, I apologise in advance for not updating very quickly.

Enjoy, my little story buddies. xxx

* * *

It has been two weeks since Rachel took the Math test and now she was sitting in that stupid plastic chair, anxiously awaiting her results. One thing she didn't like was getting bad marks for something she tried so damn hard in. As she watched Mr Tanner walk slowly round the room, handing out student's papers to their respective person, Rachel thought back over the fortnight that had just passed.

It had gone really quickly in her opinion, but she thought that things were looking good. The night she got back from school with Quinn, just after the brunette's first appearance in Glee Club, she was thankful that the blonde never once mentioned what had happened and didn't ask her any questions; she thinks that Quinn silently knew that what happened was a sensitive subject to Rachel, so let it be.

Rachel's first week went fairly uneventfully; she found out that on Thursday nights a woman, whose name is Jay Rachel found out, comes to Stoneson and each person in the home has a half an hour session with her. Luckily, Rachel is allowed a month to settle into the home before she has to start seeing Jay; apparently it is procedure from the Child Protective Agency that as most of them are over 18, they have to see Jay to talk to her. Jay, the councillor, says you don't even have to speak; you just have to turn up. Quinn came out of her session with red puffy eyes; Rachel wanted to comfort her but the blonde went straight to her room.

Rachel's first Friday at Stoneson was interesting. Apparently, Friday nights are fun nights. After dinner, Rachel was all set for going up to her room, maybe writing in her journal or seeing if Quinn wanted to hang out in the lounge area like they had been doing every other night and just relaxing. Each night they talked about a different subject, the first night was about what Rachel thought of McKinley, the second night was about how Quinn became involved in Glee Club, third night was about each of their favourite films and the fourth night was about Santana and how she still hadn't spoke to Rachel since Monday.

Quinn's favourite film is 'Matilda' for various reasons of which she didn't really elaborate to Rachel and Rachel's favourite film is 'The Lion King', because well, it's The Lion King and there is music in it. The blonde had mentioned that she had never seen 'The Lion King' and Rachel truly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She made a mental note to go into town one day and buy 'The Lion King'; Quinn needed to see it… everyone needs a little Simba in their life.

Mr Tanner stopped just before Rachel and Santana's desk and sighed slightly under his breath, before slipping Santana's in front of her and then smiling as he passed Rachel hers.

Santana still hadn't spoken to her, which Rachel wasn't completely upset about, because she had got used to people ignoring her. She just wished she knew why. Quinn had tried to speak to the brunette about why she was blanking Rachel but Santana didn't give an answer, she just told Quinn to mind her own business; the blonde was used to this reaction, Santana was stubborn until she came around and forgot about it.

Rachel held her breath and then looked down at the white sheet of paper. There, staring right back at her was a perfectly written A-. She wanted to grin madly and cheer because she had worked so hard at her previous school to get her grades up, but she didn't because it was so darn quiet in the classroom that she would make a fool out of herself. So instead, she inwardly congratulated herself and looked casually over her shoulder to look at Quinn.

They had become good friends in the two weeks they had known each other; something just clicked within them. Quinn would still stare at Rachel and the brunette would get a little conscious under the gaze and Rachel would still miss lunchtimes, which then made Quinn worried, but apart from the little things, they really seemed to be getting along.

The blonde looked up from her paper at just the right moment to catch Rachel looking at her. She smiled politely and held her thumb up as she held her paper up in the other hand. B+; she was happy with that. Rachel grinned at her and mouthed, _'well done'_ before copying Quinn's actions and showed the blonde hers. Quinn looked a little shocked at how well Rachel did, not because she thought that the brunette couldn't do well, but because not many newbies got such a high mark in their first test. Smiling at Rachel, she mouthed _'nerd'_ before laughing to show Rachel she was only joking. The brunette grinned in reply, before turning around in her seat.

Santana hadn't moved. She hadn't even turned her paper over. Rachel didn't really want to look at the girl, in fear of just being rejected again. So, subtly she moved her eyes down to watch as the other brunette went to flip over her paper.

She needed to get a good grade this time, or her chances of graduating at the end of this year were minimal. Santana gritted her teeth as her slender fingers elegantly turned her paper over.

E+.

A fucking E+?!

She tried harder than that! She revised every night! Well, when she wasn't with Brittany, but still, she revised. Santana didn't want to cry, she didn't want to make a scene, but god damn it! Screwing up her piece of paper angrily, she shoved it in her bag and grabbed said bag before storming out of class, not giving a crap about Mr Tanner shouting after her.

Rachel had seen the grade, she had seen Santana's fists clench, she had seen the tears that were nearly ready to escape the girl's eyes, but she hadn't said a word. It would have only made things worse. As Santana ran through the threshold into the corridor, Rachel knew she had to go after the girl; even if said girl wasn't even acknowledging her existence.

Picking up her bag and packing her things, she explained to their teacher that she would go and help Santana. Mr Tanner didn't have much choice but to let her go. A certain blonde had observed the whole thing and wanted nothing more than to be there for _both_ of her friends; for Santana because it was clear the brunette hadn't done well in the test and also for Rachel, because who knows how Santana will react to the smaller girl being there for her.

Shaking her head to look down each corridor as she ran, Rachel couldn't spot the brunette anywhere. As she slumped against the banister to the top floor, she saw the girl's toilet door bang shut. Found her.

Rachel brushed her hair out of her face and prepared to be completely ignored. Pushing the door open little by little, she peered round the corner. Santana hadn't noticed her yet, so she made the decision to step fully into the toilets and stood awkwardly by the wash basins.

Santana's bag had already been forgotten about, flung over a basin as the girl stormed angrily around in circles mumbling incoherent rants to herself.

"Umm, are you okay Santana?" Rachel asked quietly, fearing the reaction to her voice being known by the other girl.

Santana didn't reply, she just continued to be angry, banging a stall door every now and again.

Rachel already assumed it was about Santana's grade to the test but she didn't want to vocalise her assumption. Seeing that she wasn't going to get very far with her approach, Rachel walked further into the space and right into Santana's storming path.

"Santana, what's wrong?" she asked again, a little louder this time.

The taller brunette stood still and her eyes were getting red with the strain of holding in her frustrated tears.

"Shut up," Santana bit out, before clenching her fists and mumbling to herself again, walking away from Rachel.

It didn't affect the brunette; she had had worst stuff said to her face.

"Santana, just tell me what's going on," Rachel said calmly.

This seemed to tip Santana over the edge and she marched over to Rachel and pointed at the girl's chest.

"You had to go and cover your answers!" Santana shouted, not overly loud.

Rachel looked a little confused and brushed the girl's finger away from the threatening pose.

"Yeah, because you were cheating from me and I didn't want to lose grades because of you," she replied, believing that she definitely wasn't in the wrong here.

Santana huffs in Rachel's face and moves over to grip the sink, willing herself to calm down and not punch the brunette that seems persistent on being here.

"If you had just let me see the damn answers," Santana mumbled, annoyed.

"You can't cheat Santana, it's not the way to learn," Rachel replies, having heard the other girl's mumble.

Santana just closes her eyes, willing herself not to cry in front of someone who she was slowly starting to think was becoming a friend; an annoying little friend.

"You shouldn't have doodled and should have just tried the paper instead," Rachel says softly, trying a different approach and hoping that Santana would at least look her in the eye.

"Whatever, just because you could do the stupid paper," Santana mumbled back, becoming a little aggravated.

"Yeah, because I learned the work and put it into use. You need to revise the work and cheating isn't going to help you learn it," Rachel says back, trying to get her point across without looking too mean; it wasn't her intention.

Santana then suddenly turns around with untouched tears in her eyes and finally shouts back.

"I don't know how to learn!"

It goes completely quiet for a couple of minutes. Santana was breathing deeply and letting the tears fall down her flustered cheeks as Rachel was thinking over everything that just happened.

Taking a few tentative steps towards the other girl, Rachel stops close to Santana.

"What do you mean?" she asks gently.

"I don't understand Math; I don't seem to able to take any of it in, no matter how damn hard I try," Santana replies in an incredibly vulnerable voice and Rachel knew that this side of the girl wasn't shown often and when it was, it was to the smallest amount of people it could.

Rachel could feel the pain in the girl's voice and decided to rip down all known boundaries and go for it.

Taking the last step, she wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and waited until the girl reacted, whether it was good or bad. Surprisingly, Rachel felt arms lace themselves round her middle and a head rest itself on her shoulder, as a few sobs rang out through the empty room.

"I can help you know," Rachel whispered, as to not break this tender moment.

Santana seemed to blink back into reality and pulled away from Rachel slowly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and sniffing back the last of her tears. She wasn't a person that usually hugged, only with Brittany usually, but she could get used to hugging her… friends if it felt as reassuring as that did.

"I don't want people to know," Santana said quietly, not looking Rachel in the eye.

"They don't need to know. I can tutor you. After school some days or you can come back to mine?" Rachel asked, trying to make the atmosphere more positive.

Santana didn't want to comment on the fact that Rachel was already referring to Stoneson as _hers_ mainly because she thought that it was a moment not to ruin and also because Rachel didn't know Santana knew she lived with Quinn in a home.

"I could do that," Santana nodded, feeling a little more like herself now.

"We'll sort out times and things at lunch or whenever," Rachel smiled back.

"We're not making a colour-coded timetable or crap like that," Santana said with a raised eyebrow, glad that Rachel wasn't judging her.

"I… I wasn't… thinking about… oh please, it makes it so much easier to work with, just a little timetable?" Rachel grinned, picking her bag off the floor.

"No," Santana chuckled as they both made their way into the corridor.

"It wouldn't have any stickers, just colours?" Rachel continued as they passed the cafeteria.

"No," the other brunette flicked all her hair over one shoulder.

"How about no colours, but just a timetable?" Rachel pleaded as they passed their Math class.

"No…" Santana said as they went out the doors and headed for the bleachers, where it was silently agreed they would spend the rest of their lesson.

Quinn had watched the two oblivious brunettes walk past the Math room chatting animatedly with Santana's smirk plastered on her lips as Rachel looked like she was begging next to her.

Well, it looked like they had made up.

The blonde shook her head with a smile as she went back to sketching out a lion on her notepad.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

It was lunch time, which meant that Rachel could either try and go into the cafeteria or she could go to the bleachers like she been doing for the past two weeks. It was the same routine every day; Rachel and Quinn would finish their significant lessons and then the blonde would go into the cafeteria and buy two sandwiches and a banana for Rachel and an apple for herself, before walking to the bleachers to meet the brunette who would already be sat there waiting. No questions asked; it just happened and that was one thing Rachel was so thankful for.

But today she felt a little stronger. Santana had told her all about Brittany when they had sat on the bleachers during their Math class and she had been mesmerised by listening to Santana's stories. She did get a little confused when Santana had said she had moved out from home to move in with Brittany, because the brunette had never explained why she had to move out from her house; so Rachel assumed it might have family troubles or something. The two had had a laugh and got to know each other a little better, with Rachel explaining that she had moved here on her own, but didn't go into any depth about Stoneson or her background; they weren't close enough for her to talk about that yet.

Plucking up the courage, Rachel moved down the corridor which led to the busy cafeteria. Quinn said she had to do something for Glee Club at lunch so wouldn't be able to meet, so the brunette thought this was the perfect time to try and go and have lunch with her friends. She knew Santana would be there and Mercedes, so she wouldn't be alone.

Taking a few more steps closer to the dining room that had made her panic on her first day, she felt nauseous with adrenalin. She had no idea why it was getting to her like this, she thought she had grown up and beat her feelings of anxiety, but judging by her sweaty palms, dizzy head and erratic heartbeat, she was wrong. It was something that she could fight, she had done in the past, but it was _so _hard. Her dad's never understood her anxieties; they didn't have them and none of her heritage had suffered from anxiety, but ever since a young age, she couldn't face crowds and rooms where she didn't have a clear exit. One thing she made sure of was that she didn't want it getting in the way of her life, so she had fought it every day and pushed herself to go into school but for some reason, it was getting the better of her lately and that sucked, that sucked real bad.

Putting her small hand up against the cold metal of the cafeteria door, she took a deep breath and looked through the small pane of glass that was in the door. People were pushing past each other to get seats, the table with all the people Rachel knew was practically full, the other exit to the cafeteria was being blocked by a group of jocks and she just remembered she forgot to get her damn lunch money allowance from Justin.

Realising that today wouldn't be the day, she started to take her hand off from the door.

"You going to stand there all day midget or are you actually going to open the door?" a voice said rudely from behind her.

"She might not know how to open the door," another male voice chimed up.

"True that, she looks like she comes from a trash site," the first boy said back.

Gripping her bag strap which rested on her shoulder, she turned around to face whoever thought it was necessary to trample on the little self-confidence she actually had.

Looking up, she realised that she really didn't want to say something back today; these three guys were big and scary and had muscles like rocks. So, she chose the sensible route and just made an excuse so she could leave.

"Sorry, I was just leaving," she mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Hold on tramp," the blonde boy said, sticking his arm in Rachel's way.

"Don't you know how to buy new jeans? You've got rips all over them," the brunette one chimed in, trying to reach for the brunette's bag, but she dodged his attempt.

"Mommy and Daddy don't take care of you?" the third boy said in a patronising manner, before they started to try and circle her.

She could feel her breathing increase and the room start to shrink around her. Their odours, their hands and their words; she could feel all of them and there was no one around to save her. She wished she had a mom and dad, she really did. God, she didn't want to cry.

The corridor was practically empty; most of the student body was in that damn cafeteria.

"Get away from me," Rachel tried to push past but they forced her back into a locker.

"No way sweetie, we're just getting started."

Her petite hands formed into fists and her eyes started to water. She truly thought that this school was going to be okay, that she would be left alone to get on with life, but no… people just had try and make her life hell.

"You could be so fit if you didn't wear tops like that," the black one mumbled.

This made Rachel look down at herself. She was wearing a purple hoody, a white top which had a small stain at the bottom and her black, ripped, skinny jeans. It was true; she looked like a mess if you really studied her clothes.

"Just let me go, I've done nothing to you," Rachel said a little louder, starting to become angry rather than scared.

They didn't know the first thing about her or what she's been through or her background. She let go of her shoulder strap and balled both hands into white-knuckled fists. She didn't want to make a scene, she didn't want to get in trouble; her grades and reputation were important to her, but these boys were really pushing her limits. She had become stronger since being bullied in her past homes.

"Calm down puke breath, you haven't introduced yourself yet," the blonde guy said, leaning closer into her personal space.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked, feeling her mind move at one hundred miles an hour.

"I said… calm down puke breath…" the guy laughed, high fiving his mates.

The brunette's eyes felt like they were burning with the tears that wanted to fall, she felt like her mind was going to explode from all the horrible memories that were invading it and she felt like she wasn't going to achieve a perfect reputation after all.

"_Now now puke breath, not so fast, you haven't had your wash yet," Emily whispered right into her ear, before licking the small brunette's ear lobe and pulling away laughing in her face._

"_Now now puke breath, not so fast, you haven't had your wash yet," Emily whispered right into her ear._

"_Now now puke breath, not so fast, you haven't had your wash yet."_

"_Now now puke breath, not so fast…"_

"_Now now puke breath…"_

"_Puke breath…"_

"Just leave me alone!" Rachel screamed in the blonde's guy face, before extending her fist right into his nose resulting in a loud crack.

As the blonde guy fell back from the force, she ran through the gap and sprinted down the corridor heading anywhere she could that wouldn't lead her into a teacher or those jocks. It was times like these that she was thankful she made sure she stayed fit; her legs carried her further and further until she ended up on the bleachers… _ironic._

She wanted to scream. She was just _so_ angry at them, so _hurt_ by them that she didn't know what else to do. She had never been violent to anyone before but now she had gone and punched a guy the size of Mount Kilimanjaro. She was dead.

Groaning into her hands, she was ready to just walk back to Stoneson on her own or find Quinn and tell the blonde what had happened. She hadn't really spoke to Quinn about personal things, not really anyway, but for some reason, she just felt the need to speak to the blonde.

"That's her!" a familiar voice shouted over the quiet, cold air.

"Oh shit," Rachel mumbled into her hands.

As she looked up, the blonde jock from earlier was walking across the field, tissue up his nostrils as a teacher followed him, looking rather bored with the whole matter.

"Miss, follow me," the teacher said, waving for Rachel to come down from the bleachers.

The brunette did as she was told, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she followed blonde guy and the teacher into the school. She knew where she was going; the principal's office, obviously.

As all three of them stopped outside the main office, the teacher turned to face the two of them.

"Right, Nick, you can go, I've heard your part. Go to the nurse to get your nose checked," the teacher patted Nick's shoulder, as he stared death-glares at Rachel before stalking off down the corridor.

"Right young lady, Mr Figgins knows you're coming, just head on in," the teacher said with a disapproving look.

"Thanks," Rachel said with a guilty smile, before opening the door to the main office.

She spotted a familiar face pretty quickly and couldn't help but laugh a little; this got the attention of the other occupant in the small waiting area.

"Whey! Rachel, what you in for?" Santana grinned cheekily, patting the seat next to her.

"Punching a kid in the nose," Rachel shrugged as she sat down.

Santana laughed thinking that it was a good joke.

"No seriously? What've you done?" Santana flicked the page of her magazine mindlessly.

"I punched someone in the nose," Rachel stated again, loving how Santana didn't believe her.

"Seriously?" the brunette turned in her seat to look at Rachel more fully.

"Yeah," Rachel replied, inwardly grimacing as she remembered the crack of Nick's nose.

"Wha… why?" the brunette asked back, chucking her magazine onto the coffee table that was in the middle of the room.

"Umm, sort of a long story; he pushed me too far," Rachel said back, hoping this conversation would end soon.

"Anyway, what're you in for?" Rachel asked quickly before Santana had chance to ask any more questions.

"Chucked some sophomore's food tray into his face," Santana shrugged as she inspected her nails.

Rachel tried not to giggle, because she felt sorry for the poor sophomore, but couldn't help but wonder what made Santana do that.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"He winked at Brittany," Santana said back, shaking her head, "he'll never learn; second time in two weeks."

Now Rachel could laugh because the kid had it coming; he should have learned from last time.

"Miss Lopez, you can go in now," the receptionist said.

"So she does speak," Rachel muttered to herself, remembering how the woman hadn't said a word on her first day.

"See you later Rachel," Santana nodded as she got up.

The principal's office door swung open and a tall, big guy walked out, seemingly completely pissed off about something. Santana just gave him a quick nod before she slipped into Mr Figgins' office.

Rachel had already got her notepad out ready to just doodle her boredom away, but a looming figure snapped her out of her daydream.

She slowly raised her head, nervous that Nick was coming back for revenge, but calmed down when she recognised the face immediately.

"Dave?" Rachel asked excitedly, getting up off her chair.

"Rach? Wh… why are you here?" Dave said, quickly pulling her into a hug.

The hug finally ended as Rachel reluctantly let go and sat back down. Dave looked less pissed off with the presence of his old friend, as he took the seat that Santana had previously been in.

"I… I… wow, it's so amazing to see you again, I didn't think I ever would," Rachel grinned, feeling like a whole load of memories were invading her mind.

"I know, it's crazy… so why are you here?" Dave Karofsky laughed, running a hand over his roughed-up hair.

"Well, I got moved to Stoneson, a home a few miles from McKinley, it's not too bad… at the moment," Rachel smiled, twisting in her seat to get more comfortable.

"I'm happy that you've found somewhere that treats you better," Dave smiled back, "I live in a Youth Hostel down the street. When our last home made me move because I turned 18, it was the only place I could find, as Stoneson was full last year. So, then I came to McKinley and asked if I could do my senior year, even though I'm 19; it took some time but it all got sorted out and now I'm here."

"God, this is amazing! I missed you so much when you left last year. You were the only person that ever treated me nicely," Rachel ducked her head.

"You deserved it," he lifted her head with his hand, "siblings got to stick together right?"

Rachel laughed and let the small tear run down her cheek; she didn't even know she was crying. Dave had helped her so many times it was hard to count. As she smiled back at him, she let the biggest memory take over her mind.

_As little 15-year-old Rachel Berry ran down the corridor hungry for her dinner, a foot skidded out from a bedroom and made her go flying onto her stomach._

_She turned over after the initial pain floated away and tried to make herself breath normally, but it was hard when she couldn't feel her chest._

"_Oops, sorry shorty; didn't see you coming," Josh sniggered as he lent over her menacingly._

_Josh was 2 years older than Rachel and about twice her size. She would have tried to fight him away if she didn't think she would lose._

"_Piss off Josh," Rachel said through her teeth as she gripped the wall to help herself up._

"_No no no, we don't say rude things to Josh now do we?" he said closer to her, pushing himself into her personal space._

"_Just did, now move so I can go to dinner," Rachel said, mentally trying to stay strong._

"_God, you frustrate me!" Josh shouted, before slamming Rachel into the door opposite them and pushing his body up against her._

"_Urgh, get off me!" Rachel shouted back, hoping that she wouldn't cry because she could feel him _everywhere.

"_Or… I'll get off _on_ you," Josh whispered angrily into her ear as he tried to grab her hand._

_Before Rachel had any chance to scream for help, Josh's body was ripped free from her space and shoved back into his room, sending him into a pathetic heap on his carpet._

"_You will not do _anything_ to her!" Dave threatened as he loomed over the groaning kid._

"_What the hell Karofsky?" Josh said as he held his arm in pain._

"_Back off from Rachel Josh, or you'll have to go through me," Dave said, before spitting on the boy's chest and going back to check on Rachel._

_The brunette was still rubbing at her back from where it had hit the door knob behind her, but had a grateful and relieved smile forming her lips._

"_Thank god I have you," Rachel whispered, ready to have a breakdown._

"_I'm glad I have you too Rach, we need each other; in different ways. You support me mentally and I just have muscle to support you," he laughed, as he wrapped his arm round Rachel's petite shoulders._

"_You're more than just your muscle Dave," Rachel said as she hugged into his side._

_They reached the bottom steps of the stairs and decided to just sit down; they were both exhausted from the day of school and fighting away bullies._

"_You know, I don't even know if I have any siblings," Dave piped up randomly, scratching his head in thought._

"_But you lived with your dad until you were 11, wouldn't he have told you?" Rachel asked, as she stretched her back._

"_No, probably not; he didn't tell me anything, he was always drunk. I could have a little sister or brother out there and I don't even know it," he replied, turning his lips down in wonder._

"_I know I don't have any… I wish I did though, as we will never have the chance again," Rachel said, turning so she could look Dave in the eye._

_As they connected eyes and just smiled at each other, so thankful that throughout the shit hole that was their home, they managed to find each other; friends for life some would say._

_A grin then took over Dave's lips, before he cleared his throat and got up from the step. Kneeling down onto his right knee, he made his face turn into faux seriousness._

"_Will you, Rachel Berry, take me, David Karofsky, to be your awesome big brother?" Dave asked, as he held out his hand with the bottle top from a beer bottle placed in his palm._

_Unfortunately, the bottle top was the only thing he could find in his pocket at such short notice. Rachel didn't seem to mind though as a 100-watt grin took over her features as she tackled Dave back into a bear hug._

"_Yes bro!" Rachel squeaked._

"_Don't call me bro though," Dave laughed from underneath Rachel, as the brunette basically suffocated him from fierce hugs._

As the smile faded from her lips, she bent down into her school bag and brought out her basically empty purse. Unzipping the middle section, she pulled out the scratched bottle top.

"Still got it bro," Rachel winked.

"What did I say about calling me that?" Dave laughed, as Rachel put the bottle top back into her bag.

"You love it really," she grinned.

"Anyway, umm, why are you here, in terms of in the principal's office?" Dave asked, putting his feet up onto the coffee table but getting told off by the receptionist.

"I… uhh… punched a guy in the nose," she replied, really not liking having to repeat that sentence.

"Shit, why Rach?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

"He was being really harsh, like _really_ harsh. The comments… they just reminded me of my old homes and then he was being rude and made a comment about having parents and then he called me _puke breath_ and then… well, I just lost it," she replied, fiddling with her hands.

"What's his name?" Dave said through gritted teeth.

"Don't do anything Dave," Rachel warned, already seeing revenge written in the boy's eyes.

"I won't… I'll just give him a little warning to leave you alone," Dave cocked his head in a small shrug.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you need to have a good record at this school," Rachel joked, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Fine, I won't do anything… for you. But tell me his name so I can keep an eye on him at least?" Dave pleaded; he really didn't want Rachel getting hurt.

"Nick, Nick someone; he looked like a jock," Rachel said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know him. He has a reputation for picking on girls; we're still trying to figure out if it's because he's gay or because he's constantly horny," Dave nodded.

This comment made Rachel laugh and she was so thankful to have Dave back in her life; she missed him so much.

"Anyway, I've got to get to class as lunch is over, but keep in touch yeah?" Dave said, getting up from his seat.

"I don't have a cell yet, as I don't have much money, but I'm hoping to get a Saturday job, so I'll let you know when I have a number," Rachel smiled, "but you can pop into Stoneson anytime… you drive right?"

"Sure do, I'll catch you around Rach," Dave smiled as he lent down and hugged her goodbye.

Just as Dave finished the hug and walked off, Santana came out of the office and stopped by Rachel.

"You know Dave?" Santana asked, looking a little intrigued.

"Yeah, I knew him when we went to the same ho… school, we went to school together," Rachel smiled, before grabbing her bag and standing up.

"So, you two are friends or something?" the other brunette asked again.

"Yeah, definitely. What's wrong? You seem wary about it or something?" Rachel asked, being able to read Santana a little better since this morning.

"Nothing, it's nothing. It's just the Glee Club aren't exactly great friends with him since he sort of bullied a guy from our club; not major bullying, but just enough to make Kurt sad," Santana said, crossing her arms.

Rachel was taken aback by this information; Dave wouldn't hurt a fly. He was like a St Bernard dog; he looks massive, with muscles the size of boulders but he was just a soft, cuddly bear inside.

"Dave? He wouldn't do that intentionally…" Rachel said, more to herself than Santana.

"Well, it definitely looked intentional. It's sorted now, but the club keep an eye on him. Just thought I'd let you know," Santana shrugged.

"Yeah, um, thanks," the small brunette replied, making a mental note that she needed to speak to Dave soon.

"Anyway, see you later Rachel," Santana said as she sauntered out of the office and down the corridor.

"Miss Berry, your turn," the receptionist mumbled, already bored with life.

"Thanks," the brunette replied, walking up to the office door.

"Let's get this over with," Rachel mumbled as she pushed open the wooden door.


	5. Wherever you will go

**N/A **Hey you lot. I know the last chapter was quite short compared to normal updates, so that's why I'm updating again for you guys; because you are all awesome.

Enjoy, my little story buddies. xxx

* * *

The drive home had been a little different today, as Ella said that she wanted to stay at school to do some homework, even though as Quinn and Rachel walked out of the school together they spotted Ella looking very sheepish as a brunette boy was looking down at her with a small smile on his lips; that's homework is it?

Quinn just laughed because Ella had always had a crush on Jack, the brunette boy. Rachel had giggled as well because Quinn had shouted over to the pair.

"Do you need help with your homework?!" Quinn grinned over at Ella.

It was the first time that Rachel had really heard Quinn raise her voice. The blonde was always so quiet and polite; it was good to see her having a laugh.

Ella had just poked her tongue out and pulled Jack towards the school field with her.

Quinn had turned the radio on when she got in the car and tuned it until a song came on that she liked.

"Ooh, this one's good," Quinn let a small smile take over her face as she momentarily looked at Rachel, before looking back at the road.

"What is it?" Rachel asked shyly.

"You've never heard of King Charles?" Quinn asked, not really being surprised.

"Nope," the brunette answered.

"He isn't that famous really. He's from England and just does gigs and things, but I really like his music," Quinn smiled, slowing for a red light, "this one's called Bam Bam. It's quite catchy."

Rachel had to agree it did have a catchy beat; she could imagine dancing to this in the rain and sun.

"I like it," Rachel smiled, as her left foot began to unconsciously tap to the beat.

To acknowledge Rachel's reply, Quinn simply smiled back as she leant over and turned the volume up. Rachel was glad for the music; she didn't really listen to music anymore… not since she stopped singing anyway. The loud beat and the flow of the words managed to successfully erase the bad memories of the day.

The brunette was deep in her thoughts and hadn't realised the song had changed to a much slower one. She was thinking about how she needed to catch up with Dave, how she needed to arrange a day for Santana to tutor the girl and how she needed… that was when she heard it; the soft melody of words coming quietly out of Quinn's mouth.

Rachel subtly casted her eyes to her left, not wanting to spook Quinn and make her stop.

"_And maybe I'll work out, a way to make it back some day. Towards you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days."_

Quinn's singing voice was soft and slightly nasally, but in the most tuneful way. Rachel was mesmerised.

"_If a great wave shall fall, it would fall upon us all. Well I hope there's someone out there, who can bring me back to you."_

Rachel had fully turned her head now, her eyes glistening as Quinn's pink lips moved with the shapes of the words.

"_If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go."_

Quinn slowly ended the chorus as her voice died down. The song still played calmly in the background, Charlene Soriaia's voice filling in the words that Quinn was previously singing so well.

"Why are you staring at me?" Quinn asked, with a small nervous laugh at the end, as she pulled her car into the home's small car park.

Rachel didn't realise she was just staring at the blonde; her mouth agape as her ears were accustoming to listening to Quinn's talking voice again.

"Th-that… that was beautiful," Rachel smiled, looking back to the front window as Quinn shut off the engine.

The blonde felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She was never this embarrassed about singing in front of the Glee club. Hell, she had sung in front of the whole audience at Regionals!

"Thanks," Quinn said, taking her keys out, "I sung that once in Glee."

Rachel didn't want to comment on the Glee part, because her last experience there had not been a pleasant one; that stupid curly haired man.

"Your voice is so… soft and different," the brunette said, picking up her bag between her legs.

"I would say the same, but I've never heard you sing," Quinn replied casually, trying to give a compliment back but then realising her mistake.

Rachel had frozen in her seat, biting her bottom lip.

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot, I didn't mean that," Quinn stuttered, scared that she had just insulted the girl she wanted to call her friend.

"It's okay," Rachel interrupted the blonde's apologies, "honestly, it's fine."

The brunette smiled a grin in Quinn's direction, not hiding her sadness very well at all, as they both exited the small car and made their way to the front door quietly.

As Rachel went to put her key in the lock, Quinn spoke up from 4 steps behind her.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

Rachel turned around on her heel.

"Yeah?" she asked.

She wanted so badly to ask Rachel why the petite girl didn't sing; why she got so sad when it was ever mentioned. She wanted to ask Rachel where she had been before she came here. So many questions, so many unanswered things, but as the brunette turned around with a fake smile and sad glistening eyes, Quinn knew that it would just have to wait.

"I-I," Quinn sighed before smiling up at Rachel, "I can lend you my King Charles CD if you want?"

Rachel smiled back at her friend, thankful for the topic change but knew deep down that she couldn't keep things away from the blonde for long if they were to become better friends.

"I would really like that."

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

"Iron Man? Iron Man?!" Ella was shocked as she stared Anna down, "you can't be serious? Thor is so much better than Iron Man!"

Dinner had been… loud and interesting to say the least. Rachel and Quinn had sat in their normal spaces but hadn't had a chance to get a word in. Anna had come in with her Iron Man pyjama slacks on, having had the day off school because she had had a migraine and Ella had come to dinner with her Thor top on.

Apparently Anna was better now; she was certainly putting up a good fight.

"Iron Man has to have his stupid suit on to be able to do anything, Thor is naturally powerful… he's a god damn god!" Anna grinned, believing she had firmly just won.

"Nu-uh! Thor has to have his weird hammer thing; otherwise he is just an extremely fit man with no powers!" Ella said back, crossing her arms.

"Iron Man has a piece of shrapnel going near his heart, if that thing protecting it ever breaks… he dead!" Anna said back.

"Thor has a bad guy as a brother!" Ella said, as she moved to get near Anna.

"Iron Man is gay!" Anna shouted, struggling for anymore come backs.

"How?! Thor is the one with long, blonde hair and a hammer!" Ella said, as they were practically nose to nose.

"What's his hammer got to do with him _not_ being gay?!" Anna asked back.

"Guess what he uses the hammer's handle for? His. Big. Gay. Encounters. With…" Ella was getting a bit _too_ into the argument when Toby stood up, affectively getting between the two girls.

"Woah! That's enough… remember that some of us are a bit younger than you two. We still want to hold onto the little innocence we have left," Toby said, his high-pitched boy's voice cutting out Ella's last words.

Everyone else around the table was laughing or clapping at Toby for ending the useless, sort of fun, argument.

Ella shoved her chest in Anna's face trying to be all gangster, as Anna double tapped her fists in front of her, like they used to do in F.R.I.E.N.D.S. to tell Ella to back off.

They were both doing it all in good fun, well, people assumed they were and it soon went back to being a normal dinner time.

Rachel was picking at her food. She really didn't feel hungry. As she looked at her hand that was trying to grip her fork, she realised that her knuckles were starting to bruise. Great, a reminder of her shit day.

"Hey, you okay Rachel?" Toby whispered in her ear.

The brunette hadn't even seen that Quinn had disappeared, having slipped into the kitchen to give her plate to Sally.

Rachel twisted in her seat, so she could see Toby a little better.

"I'm okay, just had a rough day at school, that's all," Rachel said, giving him a little smile and a shrug.

"People were mean to you?" Toby asked, settling on the bench in Quinn's space.

"You could say that," the brunette nodded back.

She knew Toby wouldn't ask specific details, so it seemed okay to tell him; plus, he seemed really kind and it was kind of refreshing to talk to him.

"I don't like mean people," Toby shook his head, "did they use words to hurt you?"

"Some words, yeah," Rachel nodded along.

"Ignore them," the small boy nodded, his bandana shifting with the movement, "don't let the words get to you. I know it's hard, but at the end of the day, they are nothing to you if they don't accept you for who you are. When life throws crap at you, throw it back."

This made Rachel giggle a little. It was such a simple way to look at things; if people are mean, ignore them. It was a little harder said than done, but Toby had a point. Rachel liked this kid.

"Thanks Toby," Rachel said, "you make me smile."

"Well then," Toby grinned back, "mission accomplished."

Rachel leant in and gave him a quick hug round the shoulders.

"You're a good kid," the brunette smiled, as they all passed their plates along as Quinn was now standing at the end of table collecting them.

"I know," Toby raised his head high, "but seriously, if you ever need to talk or anything, I'm here. As I like listening to you, you're really nice."

Rachel grinned back, giving his upper arm a little friendly punch, as Toby smiled back before walking out of the dining room with Anna; most probably going to hang out in the lounge area.

The brunette gets up off the bench, swinging her leg _fully_ over the bench, like she has done every day since falling on her ass, before making her way to the door.

Quinn is coming out of the kitchen door and smiles in Rachel's direction.

"You can go on up, I'm going to just talk to Sally for a minute," Quinn smiles, as she starts to wipe the table with the cloth she was holding.

"Okay then," Rachel says back, making her way up the stairs.

Quinn does that a lot. Most nights after dinner, before she hangs out with Rachel, she spends time with Sally in the kitchen. Rachel knew she must be really good friends with Sally, but they seem to hug all the time and Sally is always asking Quinn if she is okay with school and if the blonde needs help with any homework. Rachel wouldn't lie to herself and say she didn't feel a little jealous about how close they were; it made Rachel miss having that special adult in her life, the one you could talk to whenever you needed it. Maybe she would be speaking to this Jay sooner than she thought.

As Rachel locked her door behind her, she plopped down on her bed, sprawling out into a star shape. She let a big sigh fill the air; today had been tiring.

Pulling her fist to her face, she inspected her knuckles. They were going a little purple. She groaned as she put her arms back down; no doubt there will be questions about the bruises tomorrow.

Turning her head to the side, she looked at her clock and realised that Quinn would probably be downstairs for a little longer, so she let her eyes close and her breathing to even out; she really needed a nap.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

"Fuck you! You told me it was okay!"

Rachel bolted upright immediately having heard raised voices outside. She looked over to her clock and her eyebrows furrowed a little worryingly. It said it was half one in the morning. _How long did she nap for?!_

Rubbing her eyes and looking down at her clothes, she realised she probably should get into some pyjamas.

"I never said to take the god damn money!"

Another voice shouted. Rachel recognised the voice as being Justin's.

Silently slipping into her pyjamas, she moved a little closer to the door.

"He was making fucking moves on me; I didn't know what to do!"

Rachel couldn't quite recognise the other voice; she knew she had heard it before but she just couldn't put a person to the voice.

"Walk away! For fuck sake Amber!" Justin shouted back, seemingly completely pissed off.

Amber. That was it; the coloured girl that had made the 'loser' comment on her first day here. Rachel nibbled her lip; she really didn't like the shouting.

"Fuck you then! God!" Amber shouted back, before a thump was heard and Justin shouted back again.

"Get out of this home! Right now, fuck off!" Justin sounded angry, worse than Rachel had ever heard him before; it scared her a little.

"You can't do that you prick! You don't own me!" Amber was getting fierce, her voice reaching new levels.

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, starting to soothingly hum into the room.

"I own this fucking house! Get out!"

The brunette slowly slid down her wall until she was hugging her knees to her chest, humming a tune she didn't know.

"No! Fucking make me!"

She closed her eyes, willing the shouting to stop; it was making her mind wander. It was wandering to places she didn't want it to go.

"I will in a minute if you don't fucking leave now!"

Her humming was getting louder but she refused to start singing the words. The humming would do. It could make the shouting and hitting go away. Justin and Amber will be fine… they will, they will make up tomorrow and be fine.

"Go on then! Make me! Fucking touch me once and I'll sue this whole god damn place!"

Silent tears were making their way down Rachel's face without her evening knowing it.

Her mind was nearly there; nearly at the point of making bad memories come back.

"Piss off! We don't need you here anymore!"

Rachel was rocking back and forth.

"Fuck you! I've never liked you anyway! I'll fucking leave then!"

And with that Amber stomped down the hallway, ran down the stairs and Rachel faintly heard the front door slam before a car was revving off outside.

"Fuck sake!" Justin shouted one last time before obviously hitting something very hard.

The brunette's mind was swirling.

"No! Go away, please, just go away, it wasn't my fault," Rachel was whispering to herself.

It was too late; the memories had made their way to the front of her brain. She let the tears openly fall as her mind worked through her past.

"_Night sweetheart," Michael said as he tucked seven-year-old Rachel into her pink bed._

_The brunette was young but she wasn't stupid. She could tell her dad was finding it hard lately to call her sweetheart or to even tuck her in with feeling. She felt like he was sad._

"_Night dad, say night to daddy for me when he gets home," she smiled at him, trying to make him happy._

"_I will, now get off to sleep you," Michael tried a smile, but even within himself, he knew Rachel could tell it was fake._

_The brunette pretended to close her eyes as her dad made his way out of her room, closing the door behind him but leaving a small gap so Rachel could see the hallway light._

_Two hours had passed and she still wasn't asleep. She never really did get to sleep until she knew that both her fathers were home and safe._

_Everything seemed a little off lately though. Rachel was too young to pin-point exactly what was going on, but something seemed weird. Dinner times were tense, breakfasts were always very quick and her dads barely said anything to each other._

_As her thoughts were turning into sleepy ones, she heard the front door open and close downstairs._

_Daddy was home._

_She smiled to herself before she snuggled into her pillow further and went to let herself finally fall to sleep._

_That was until she heard shouting, like, real shouting. Not the kind that her dad would use on her when she was about to lick her knife or when she nearly walked into the road. No, this was loud, scary and fierce._

_She opened her eyes again and slowly sat up in her bed, the duvet seeming too big for her tiny little body._

"_I just can't anymore Jason!" she heard her dad shout._

"_What can't dad do?" Rachel thought._

"_Well then, screw you!" daddy shouted back._

"_Why would daddy say that? Dad isn't a screwdriver," the brunette pondered._

"_No, you made this happen! We could work this out!" Michael shouted back._

"_I'm really good at problem solving, I can help you dad," Rachel said to herself, feeling a little scared about how loud they were._

"_No! Fuck this! Everything's screwed up!" Jason shouted back._

_Rachel couldn't understand why they kept mentioning screws. She also knew that her heart was beating very fast and her palms felt sweaty and hot. She felt like she wanted to cry but she didn't want them to hear her; she didn't want to get shouted at like that._

"_God Jason! Just get out! I can't bare to look at you right now!" Michael shouted, slamming something hard on a table._

_Rachel flinched, her eyes closing tightly. She made herself hum quietly, but as the shouting continued in volume, she began to sing; very quietly under her breath she began to sing her favourite song. But she couldn't help the tears that made their way down her cheeks._

"_Fuck you! I've never liked you anyway! I'll fucking leave then!"_

_With that, Rachel heard the front door slam incredibly loudly before she heard her dad cry powerfully from downstairs. Her dad never cried. Her daddy never slammed doors. They always liked each other._

_Rachel didn't know what was happening, but as she sang under her breath and gripped her knees close to her chest, she knew for one thing that she didn't like scary shouting._

As her mind slowed to a halt and her breathing evened out, Rachel looked up from her knees and saw the picture of her and her dads, before everything messed up.

She needed someone. She didn't want to be alone right now. She would have gone into Dave's room in her last home or into Izzie's room in her first home, but here, she hadn't really gone into anyone else's room apart from Ella's, but she didn't feel close enough to the girl to ask if she could spend the night.

She knew one person who she would really like to have around right now; Quinn. The blonde was so caring and nice and Rachel knows she wouldn't ask any questions about her tear stained cheeks. But it was now two o'clock in the morning and the home was silent.

Choosing to do it anyway, Rachel got up off her floor and made her way to her door. Unlocking it as quietly as she could, she tip-toed out of her room and made her way down the corridor; Quinn's room wasn't that far away.

She could faintly hear noise coming from the blonde's room and furrowed her eyebrows when she realised the girl must still be up.

Knocking three times, she waited outside the door, looking down the corridor every now and again hoping that Amber didn't decide to come back. The brunette suddenly felt very cold in her pyjamas; she really needed new ones.

Just as she was about to leave, thinking that maybe Quinn had fallen asleep, the door opened a little bit, leaving a gap of about two inches.

Rachel spun back around on her heel and forgot why she was even at the door, as Quinn's sleepy eyes looked at her surprisingly.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, obviously not expecting to see the brunette outside her room at two in the morning.

"Umm, hi?" the brunette ducked her head and leaned in closer to the door.

"A-are you okay?" the blonde said, as she slipped through the door and closed it behind her, not letting Rachel in.

"Um, yeah. I just… did you not hear the shouting?" Rachel whispered as she fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah, that happens from time to time, Justin and Amber don't exactly agree on things," Quinn whispered back.

Rachel suddenly felt very shy for acting the way she had. Quinn didn't seem to be bothered by the shouting.

"I-I just felt a little, well a little s-scared really," Rachel said as she looked up into Quinn's sincere eyes.

There was no judging or arrogance about Quinn's eyes, just complete sympathy.

"You want someone with you?" Quinn asked, wanting to reach out and touch Rachel's arm but didn't want to scare the girl even more.

"If that's okay with you," Rachel said back.

Quinn contemplated things in her head. Of course she wanted to be there for Rachel, she really liked the girl and something was just pulling her towards the brunette, but if Rachel came into _her_ room there would no doubt be questions about 'how come she has a TV' and 'how come you have so much stuff in here' and 'what are all these carvings in your walls', so she made the decision that she would sleep in Rachel's room instead. But that's when she realised it would be silent and dark in there, but she had a plan.

"That's fine. I'll grab my laptop so we can watch a movie or something to get us to sleep," Quinn said quietly, hoping Rachel would agree.

Of course the brunette did agree, not seeing anything wrong with that, before she made her way back down to her room and waited by the door for Quinn.

The blonde quickly went into her room and grabbed her laptop, a couple of DVDs and her duvet and pillows before turning her light out and making her way into Rachel's room.

Immediately as Quinn entered and set her laptop up on the desk, she turned Rachel's desk lamp on, filling the dark room with a low light.

"Why do we need a light on?" Rachel asked a little sleepily, glad that she now has company and inwardly noticing that Quinn has really nice hair when it's messy.

The blonde panicked a little. _Why do they need a light on? _She can't exactly tell Rachel the truth, not yet anyway.

"Um, watching the laptop with no background light on makes my eyes hurt," she said back, sitting on the floor and snuggling in her duvet.

Quinn realised how lame her excuse was but hoped Rachel would ignore it.

"Okay," the brunette replied, eyeing the back of Quinn's head questioningly.

The movie was about twenty minutes in and neither of them had fallen asleep yet, but Rachel had stretched out on her bed and was now watching the movie from a lying down position and Quinn had spread out on the floor, cocooning herself in her duvet.

Quinn hadn't been watching the movie. Her mind was racing over everything. Why the shouting had got to Rachel this badly; of course she had noticed how red Rachel's eyes were, it was clear the brunette had been crying a lot, but why? Why doesn't she want to sing? Why does she never eat with the others? Why are the knuckles that are currently holding her pillow bruised and red? Why?

Rachel hadn't been watching the movie either. Her mind was racing over everything and anything. Why does Quinn not let anyone in her room? Why was she made to scratch things into the doors? Why does she know Sally so well? Why does she always turn her radio on as soon as she gets in the car? Why?

If at the same moment, they both went to speak.

"Rache-"

"Quin-"

They both stopped when they heard the other talk.

"You go-"

"Please, you go firs-"

Rachel couldn't help a little smile come onto her face, as unknowingly to her, Quinn did the same.

"I was just going to ask a question," Rachel said quietly, not ruining the music that was coming from the movie.

Quinn stilled. She wasn't a fan of questions.

"Um, okay," the blonde whispered.

"You don't have to answer," Rachel said reassuringly; the low light and quiet music making this moment seem so fragile.

"Go on," Quinn replied, nibbling the edge of her duvet.

"How do you know Sally so well? Is she a relative?" the brunette asked, clear interest lacing her words.

Quinn relaxed. That wasn't such a bad question; she had a million other questions in her head that Rachel might have asked. She could answer this one; she would just be quite vague.

"Um, no, she isn't a relative. I've known her quite a long time; we've just managed to bond well," Quinn replied quietly.

She knew Rachel would want to know more, so she was ready with a question of her own.

"But how long have you been here-"

"So, can I ask you a question now?" Quinn cut off Rachel's reply.

The blonde sounded so desperate and vulnerable with her interruption that Rachel knew it was time to leave it be. She could ask the blonde more at a later date, but for now the brunette knew that Quinn had definitely been here longer than everyone else.

"Yes, you can ask me one," Rachel replied shyly, hoping that her question was as easy to answer as Quinn's.

The blonde knew the question that she wanted to ask, which she had wanted to ask since two Monday's ago, so now she chose to ask it and hoped to dear God above that Rachel would be okay with it.

"Why don't you sing?" the blonde asked softly and timidly.

Rachel froze.

Okay, this was not as easy to answer as Quinn's one was.

She made herself speak. She didn't have to lie but she didn't have to say the whole truth either.

"Um, it's a long story," Rachel started, "but let's just say that someone said something one day and it made me realise that singing wasn't a good thing."

Quinn disagreed with that. Singing was good for the heart.

"I'm guessing that's not the whole story but I think we've both had enough for today," the blonde replied sensitively, not wanting to push Rachel further.

"And I'm guessing there's more to this Sally woman and you," the brunette said in a whisper from her bed.

It was fair to say that they both knew each other was not telling the whole truth. But they both also knew that they didn't mind. If they couldn't tell the full truth just yet, then they can't blame the other for doing the same. But they felt like they knew each other just that little bit more; it somehow felt right talking to each other.

The movie was only half way through, but Quinn wasn't even watching it anyway, she was turned towards Rachel's bed. The brunette was finding it a little hard to sleep with the bright light on, so she quietly got up and turned the lamp off and closed the laptop so that the light of the screen went off but the music from the movie still played, effectively plunging the room into complete darkness.

Rachel didn't mind the music because it sort of soothed her, but she definitely wouldn't get a good nights sleep with the light on. She thought Quinn was asleep so she quietly stepped over the still body and curled into bed.

The blonde was still but her heart was moving wildly and out of control. She was trying so hard not to breathe loudly, but she was panicking. She was now in the dark… complete darkness. The tears were already prickling at her eyelids. Why did Rachel have to turn the light off? Mainly because most people sleep in the dark, Quinn remembered.

She turned onto her back and wrapped her arms around herself, willing the tears to stop and for her heart to stop beating so hard; it hurts. At least she has the noise, the noise was good and it meant she wasn't alone. She tried to listen to the words, to the music and sounds that were coming from the laptop, while she tried to ignore the fact that she couldn't see a thing.

She ended up letting the tears fall as she quietly sniffed and every so often a little sob would ring out from her closed mouth. She realised her past would never fully leave her alone. At the time she was too young to do anything about it, but now she would forever be utterly and completely terrified of the dark.

"I'm okay," she whispered quietly into the gap between her and the duvet.

"It's okay," she said after.

She repeated this every minute, until she realised that half an hour or so must have passed, because now the movie had gone on to its title screen, repeating the same piece of music over and over again. She didn't care; it was sound, that's all that mattered.

She knew her face was going to be puffy and red tomorrow morning from the crying but she couldn't help it. It came naturally.

She listened out to see if Rachel was asleep yet. By the even breaths that were coming out from her parted lips, Quinn assumed she was in deep dreamland by now.

She got up onto her knees and silently scuffled over to the desk, leaning up a little and tapping the lamp once to turn it on. The room was flooded with a low light immediately and Quinn sighed in relief, her heart slowing down and her mind relaxing. She quickly looked over to Rachel and luckily saw that the girl hadn't woken.

Turning the volume of the music on the laptop up a little by pressing the button on the side of it, she collapsed back down onto the floor and snuggled under her duvet, letting the music and light send her off to sleep, while her tears dried in the air.

Brown eyes finally opened again, having closed when Quinn looked her way.

Rachel had heard and watched everything.

She wasn't asleep.

How could she sleep when she was listening to Quinn cry quietly to herself and mumble vulnerable words under her breath?

She had just witnessed something sad and she really wanted nothing more than to slide off her bed and hug Quinn until the blonde felt safe again. She shouldn't have turned the light off; it clearly wasn't what the blonde liked. She should have known not everyone liked sleeping in the dark, but why was Quinn so absolutely petrified of it? And then turning up the volume of the title screen? Rachel bit her lip. She needed to know more about the blonde, not just for her own worries and thoughts but for Quinn. If Rachel knew what was hurting her inside, then maybe she could help.

She also felt like she could use a good friend as well.

Closing her eyes, she let the music repeat itself over and over again.

As Rachel was falling off into dreamland, she whispered out into the night air.

"You're okay Quinn. It's okay."


	6. Colouring Pens And Sparkly Stickers

**N/A **This chapter is for everyone who has followed, alerted or made this story a favourite. You all mean a lot. This chapter is also for 'gllover22'; you have been with this story since the beginning, reviewing each chapter, so I thought I'd give you a shout-out! Thank you. To people that don't review; you still mean just as much because you are reading my story. Right, on with the show! Have a happy Saturday!

Enjoy, my little story buddies. xxx

* * *

As the obnoxious alarm rang out through the room, Rachel slowly sat up and rubbed at her blurry eyes. She really wasn't good when she didn't get at least 6 hours sleep and she wasn't sure she even got that.

As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight streaming in through the curtains, she noticed that the person who had also took vacancy in her room last night was gone, the laptop removed and the light off. Rachel bit her lip. She really wanted to talk to Quinn about last night but the girl obviously didn't want to stick around for the morning-after.

Shaking her head, she got out of bed and started doing her morning routine. She wondered what would be on the menu for breakfast.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

The first classes of the day went pretty quickly. Rachel had sat with Mike in Biology and they had once again played Tic Tac Toe, Mike beating her by too much to count; she really didn't get how she kept losing! Mike explained that she should try coming back to another glee session. She was slightly surprised that the boy even mentioned it; no one else had, not even Quinn. He explained that Mr Schue had just been a little hyper because it was the first session back but the curly haired man is a little calmer now. Rachel said that she would think about it and she wasn't lying; she would. It would mean that she could spend more time with Quinn and Santana, it could be fun… note the '_could'._

As the lunch bell rang, Mike said his goodbyes and made his way to the cafeteria, knowing that Rachel never came. The brunette hesitated for a second. Everything that happened yesterday has made her feel tired in some aspects but more determined in others. The fight that had happened between her and Nick hadn't ended well, but she just didn't feel like going into the cafeteria yesterday; maybe it was because Quinn wasn't there. Mike was just outside the door when Rachel called after him.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, giving her a small smile.

"I'm coming too," Rachel smiled, nervousness edging her words.

"Okay," the boy grinned.

He didn't ask any questions about why this was only her first time of eating lunch with everyone since being here for two weeks; everyone has their own problems, he didn't want to push the brunette.

Walking along with Mike, Rachel's heartbeat was increasing to a dangerous level. She thought that if she just kept going with the flow of all the other students, she would be in the cafeteria before she realised it and then she wouldn't have any other option than just to eat there.

Mike kept glancing her way, feeling the tension coming off the girl. Thankfully, a familiar voice stepped in to help out.

"Rachel?" Quinn said, as she spotted the brunette just ahead of her.

Both Mike and Rachel turned around at the name. Mike gave Quinn a quick wave, as the blonde smiled back and mouthed that he could go on. Rachel sighed subtly, thankful to have Quinn around, even though she didn't know why; Mike had been good enough company.

"Hi," Rachel said back, moving over to the side near the lockers as Quinn caught up with her.

"Y-you, I thought you would meet me at the bleachers?" Quinn asked, surprised to see Rachel in the school at lunchtime.

The brunette suddenly didn't realise why she hadn't just gone straight to the bleachers. It was the easier option. She shook her head. No, she needed to do this. She _could_ do this.

"I was going to come and eat with you lot in the cafeteria," Rachel said, trying to smile.

Quinn didn't seem to follow. She knew that Rachel had a problem with eating in there; she didn't know what problem, but it was a problem nonetheless. So, why did she want to come in today?

As if Rachel could see Quinn trying to work things out, she thought she'd make an excuse.

"It's not fair that you don't eat with your friends because of me," Rachel explained, starting to move towards the lunch room.

Quinn was going to say that she sort of preferred just eating with Rachel, but the brunette was already moving off.

As they neared the double doors, Quinn instinctively put her hand at the small of the brunette's back, resting lightly on top of Rachel's soft hoody. The brunette relaxed a little at the touch, knowing she had Quinn there; she wasn't alone.

Pushing the door open with her hand, she had to bite her lip hard to keep her legs moving forward instead of stopping dead still.

She looked back at Quinn slightly, almost to ask where they had to go, but the blonde was already thinking ahead, pushing Rachel's back in the direction of the lunch queue.

Standing in the line, Rachel's brain started to catch up with her actions. She was in the cafeteria; the crowded, loud and packed cafeteria. The lunch queue was made so that once you were in it there was no exit until the till at the end, where you paid.

Rachel could feel her heartbeat increasing and her eyes looking frantically around. God, she just wanted to feel calm! Why was she scared? She hated anxiety.

Just when Rachel thought that maybe if she pretended to drop her bag, she could crawl under the barrier and run out, Quinn's hand slowly and hesitantly slipped into Rachel's shaking one.

The brunette was stood just a little in front of Quinn, so luckily she couldn't see the blonde's worried expression. Quinn didn't know what to do other than to hold Rachel's hand. She had been watching the girl since they entered, she could see when Rachel started to breath really deeply and when the brunette was about to drop her bag. She didn't know if she was crossing borders or pushing her friendship by holding Rachel's hand, but by the fact that the brunette was now breathing normally and relaxing into the touch, she thought that it was okay. She wasn't going to lie; it was nice to have some contact as well.

Walking up to the food place, Rachel just asked for the vegetable stew; Quinn ordered the same. Paying quickly, they both walked over to the glee table, sitting down next to each other. Santana was next to Rachel, as Puck flanked Quinn's side.

"Hey you," Santana smiled at Rachel, as the girl slipped onto the bench.

Santana had thought over what had happened yesterday and realised how nice Rachel had actually been. Yes, she had been pushy as hell but in the end it was all for Santana's benefit. She thought that she might actually be able to like this newbie.

"Hey," Rachel smiled back.

She was thankful that no one was bringing up the fact that she was actually eating _in_ school. Instead, they all just said hello, even people that she only briefly met in her first glee session.

"Oh, Rachel," Mercedes piped up, before rummaging in her bag.

Rachel and Mercedes had become good friends since spending most of their History lessons chatting about different songs and music related subjects. Mercedes kept mentioning all the singing she likes to do and it took Rachel a lot of willpower not to mention that she too liked to sing, but just didn't.

"Yeah?" Rachel smiled up at the girl who was sitting diagonally to her.

"I've got you this," Mercedes passed over a CD, "it's one of my old ones, I've already put it onto my iPod, but I know that you said you liked these songs."

The brunette looked down and grinned when she saw 'The Very Best of Disney' staring back at her. She didn't want to mention that she didn't have a CD player or an iPod but thanked the girl profusely nonetheless. She really did love a good bit of Disney.

Slipping the CD into her bag at her feet, she went back to eating her stew. Santana was leaning forward and chatting with Brittany opposite her, holding their hands between them on the table. Brittany lent forward and whispered sweet nothings into Santana's ear, which caused the brunette to lean forward and capture Brittany's lips in a heated kiss.

Rachel was looking down at her bowl but casted her eyes upwards at the sound. Blood immediately rushed to her cheeks and she quickly looked back down. She didn't know why she was blushing, she wasn't the one kissing!

"Oi oi, this is a public area," Puck shouted over from his spot.

"Shh dude, it's fine," Finn said from his spot next to Mercedes before going back to ogle at the two kissing girls.

"Finn, you're gross," Quinn jokily remarked as she raised her eyebrow at the boy.

"Like you don't mind," Finn winked back at the blonde.

"I don't mind my friends participating in a kiss, but I do mind teenage boys getting turned on by it," Quinn said back, finishing her stew.

"You knew what I meant," the boy grinned dopily, as Santana finally stopped making out with her girlfriend.

"God, you guys bickering totally ruins the mood," Santana sighed as she went back to stroking Brittany's leg with her foot instead.

Rachel had kept quiet because it was entertaining listening to everyone else and also because she was probably watching the kissing pair a bit _too_ much, but mainly because she was trying to decipher what Finn was joking about but in the end gave up because Santana was now tapping her arm.

"I was just wondering," the girl whispered close to Rachel's ear, "when are we going to, you know, do the thing we talked about?"

Rachel's eye went wide. Huh?

"What thing?" Rachel asked, feeling a little out-of-it.

"The umm," Santana then coughed lightly to cover up her next word, "tutoring."

"Ooh," Rachel laughed at herself, "whenever is good for you?"

Santana lent back a little bit, now that she had said the _word_. She couldn't dare let Puck know about her getting tutored, he wouldn't let her live it down.

"I'm free tonight after Glee?" Santana shrugged, stabbing a piece of fruit with her fork.

"Yeah, that should be okay," Rachel smiled, only to realise that she would have to now tell Santana about Stoneson.

"Here at school? Or somewhere else?" the other girl replied, popping the melon into her mouth.

School could be better; at least it would mean that Santana didn't have to know about her living arrangements. But then again, Quinn was good friends with Santana and the brunette probably knew about where the blonde lived. It wasn't really that bad telling her, she was just scared of the reaction she would get. She has told some people in her past and they either didn't talk to her again or just acted differently towards her.

"You can come to mine?" Rachel said weakly.

"Sure thing," Santana smiled.

Santana knew that Rachel was nervous about saying where she lived. She would explain to Rachel there and then that she didn't mind she lived in a home; she could _completely _relate, but she wanted the girl to tell Santana herself, it was her private information after all.

"I, umm, live at a place called Stoneson," Rachel explained quietly, just to Santana, "other people live with me, but it should be fine."

Santana smiled reassuringly at Rachel. Santana knew it would be fine because she made Justin let her see Quinn all the time when she had just moved out; the man would be _delighted_ to see her again.

"Oh, you live with Quinn then?" Santana said quietly back.

Rachel smiled a little at that.

"Yeah," the brunette replied, "you know about Stoneson?"

Santana just hugged Rachel round the shoulders, as she replied.

"I know _all_ about Stoneson."

Rachel smiled into the hug. That made it so much easier. At least Santana wasn't judging her or anything.

"That's good," Rachel grinned as Santana ended the sideways hug, "so come round at, say, 7?"

"Sounds good," the other girl smiled back, before finishing her conversation with Brittany.

As Rachel moved back to her previous position, having unconsciously scooted a little closer to Santana during their conversation, she looked down at her stew and crinkled her nose because it had gone cold. She was no longer hungry.

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked politely from beside the brunette.

Rachel smiled at her friend's question.

"Everything's fine," Rachel turned to look at the blonde.

The fact that she was sat in the cafeteria hadn't even entered her mind since she joined the group to eat. And it was all down to Quinn helping her to get in.

"Could I also borrow that CD that Mercedes gave you?" the blonde asked shyly.

"Of course Quinn! You like Disney too?" Rachel turned a little in her seat to see Quinn better.

"I-I've never really listened to much Disney, or watched any," the blonde shrugged.

Rachel's heart fell. As cliché as it sounds, Disney what got Rachel through some tough times. The cheesy, heartfelt songs gave her slithers of hope, little raindrops of strength. She loved Disney and now she felt like it was her mission to get Quinn to love it too.

"Right, this Saturday after you finish work, we will go into town and buy 'The Lion King', we will then go home and watch it on your laptop and afterwards we can listen to the CD while eating ice cream," Rachel grinned like a Cheshire cat; she was suddenly so excited for this week to end.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. It sounded like such a simple yet fun day; just how some days should be. She was smiling until she realised she would have to work before having fun with Rachel; she found working in the shop down the road so boring. Unfortunately, it did bring in good money though.

Quinn had an idea. Rachel was talking about how she wanted to earn some money so she could afford herself a cell phone, so Quinn was about to make a proposition.

"Come with me to work on Saturday?" Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Um, why?" the brunette giggled.

"You want a job right?" Quinn continued, "well, my manager did say to me ages ago when Ella was trying to find a job that if the she wanted to work with me she could, but we would both be paid half each. So, you can work with me when I do my five hours and we can share the pay?"

Rachel was a little surprised. She had only mentioned wanting a job when Quinn was getting ready for work last Saturday morning. The blonde works from 8 until 1 and earns a fair amount for such little time. The offer sounded very enticing but it would be cutting Quinn's pay in half.

"I can't do that Quinn," Rachel shook her head, resulting in a few strands of her to fall in front of her face, "you would get less pay."

The blonde shook her head. The pay was good, yes, but having Rachel there would be better.

"I really don't mind," Quinn smiled, "I want you there."

Rachel had to contain her grin; she didn't want to seem too crazy. It was probably the first time anyone had ever actually expressed wanting the brunette to be with them. Most people couldn't wait until she was gone.

"Only if it's 100% okay with you?" Rachel just had to make sure.

"200%," Quinn grinned.

"Deal; I'll work with you," Rachel smiled, "and then afterwards we can go and buy 'The Lion King' and then listen to the CD on your laptop."

Quinn and Rachel began to laugh. It just seemed right to laugh; they were discussing about a Disney afternoon. It was so childish, but _so_ good.

After they calmed down and Rachel retracted her hand from Quinn's arm, having gripped the blonde in her moment of excitement, she realised what she had just said. They would listen to the music on Quinn's laptop; the laptop that Quinn had turned up last night. The one she had turned up after turning the light on. Rachel's mood immediately went more serious, not going unnoticed by the concerned blonde.

"Rachel, you okay?" Quinn asked, having seen Rachel's eyebrows furrow.

"Yeah, sorry, was just thinking," the brunette nodded the question away.

"Oh, okay," the blonde said as she turned back in her seat but kept her eyes focussed on Rachel.

The brunette couldn't keep the words in. She wanted to help the blonde. Quinn did help her get into the cafeteria after all; it was only fair to return the favour.

"I saw you last night," Rachel said almost silently into her and Quinn's space, getting the blonde's attention immediately.

"I saw you turn the light on," the brunette carried on, "and turn the volume up."

Quinn's breathing had slowed down so much; she feared that she couldn't feel herself breathing at all. Grabbing her bag from between her legs, she lifted herself up from the bench and calmly walked out of the cafeteria, not wanting to gather people's attention.

"Shit," Rachel mumbled to herself, immediately regretting mentioning it.

"Hey, is Quinn okay?" Santana nudged Rachel's arm from beside her.

"Umm, yeah, she just mentioned that she was going to the toilet, I'm probably going to go too," Rachel made an excuse, before leaving as well, not waiting for a reply.

Pushing the doors of the cafeteria open, she saw Quinn was casually leaning back on a locker, fiddling with the ring on her finger. The girl's choppy blonde hair was creating curtains round her face.

Rachel shifted the bag on her back and cautiously walked over to stand in front of her friend.

The air was thick and silent and Rachel now knew that Quinn was no fan of quietness.

"I'm sorry-"

Quinn interrupted the brunette before the girl could go into a full apology.

"It's okay," the blonde lifted her head, "it's okay, I was just a little overwhelmed by what you said and if we're going to talk, I would rather it was out here."

Rachel felt like she wanted to hug the blonde, but decided against it.

"I understand," the brunette nodded, "but we don't have to talk about anything right now, I just wanted you to know that I _did_ see you and I _don't _mind. I'm not going to tell anyone or demand a reason for it; I just want you to know that I'm here."

Obviously Quinn's mind was different to Rachel's, as the blonde moved two steps forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette's petite shoulders. Rachel gasped slightly, before snaking her arms around Quinn's waist and revelling in the comfort it brought. Both girls didn't want to mention how ridiculously well they fitted together because that didn't matter; what mattered was they found each other. They both needed a friend and what better friend to have than each other?

Quinn pulled back first. She wasn't really a hugging person; it brought too many emotions and she sort of liked to avoid those things. Becoming too close to someone only ended in pain, but she was finding it harder and harder to not become friends with Rachel; there was an invisible pull.

"Thank you," Quinn replied after a couple of seconds.

"Thank you to you as well," Rachel tucked her hair behind one ear, "I wouldn't have had lunch in there if it wasn't for you."

Quinn smiled back as she cocked her head.

"Why, umm, why don't you like eating in there?" the blonde asked timidly, crossing her right leg over her left.

Rachel looked down at her shoes before her eyes went forward and looked at Quinn's legs. They looked smooth. She closed her eyes; she might as well tell Quinn. It was clear the girl wasn't going to judge and it was hardly her biggest secret.

"I have anxiety," Rachel said simply as she casted her eyes back up to meet warm hazel ones.

"I don't like crowds or busy places in general and I can't really cope when I don't have an exit route in sight," the brunette finished with a little shrug and a smile as if to say, 'there it is, that's me, take it or leave it'.

"And you went in there today and did it?" Quinn asked, a small smile gracing her pink lips.

"Did what?" Rachel asked, a little confused and surprised that Quinn just accepted the fact that Rachel had anxiety.

"You beat it," Quinn's eyes scanned the brunette's face, momentarily flicking to her lips before looking back at the girl's eyes, "you beat your anxiety today. And you will do it again tomorrow and then the next day, until your anxiety no longer rules you, but you rule it. I don't mind Rachel; you having anxiety hardly defines who you are."

Rachel didn't notice the small tear that escaped her right eye, until her hand instinctively came up to wipe it away. No one had ever given her hope about her anxiety. Her dads brushed past it like it didn't exist, because in their world it didn't matter. Dave didn't really understand it; it wasn't that he didn't care; he just couldn't give advice because he didn't relate. Also, they both had many more problems to cope with in their home that her anxiety took a back seat for a little while. But Quinn; Quinn had just made her feel stronger than she had in ten years, all from a simple reassuring, yet slightly cliché, speech.

"God dammit, you're going to make me cry Quinn," Rachel giggled out, easing the tension.

Quinn just smiled at her.

"I mean it though. I'll be with you," the blonde nodded.

The school bell ring before Rachel had the chance to say anything back. Before they knew it, students started to exit the cafeteria. Unfortunately, they didn't share their next class, but as Quinn started to make her way past Rachel to go to Home Economics, she whispered in the girl's ear.

"You told me you have anxiety," Quinn said quietly, "well, I'm petrified of the silence and dark from something that happened to me in my past. We'll leave that story for another time though."

And with that, the blonde was gone, only giving Rachel a small smile over her shoulder before turning the corner.

Rachel really shouldn't have shivered that much when Quinn had whispered to her. Also, she couldn't contain her little happy squeal escaping her lips, when she finally felt like she had a friend. A friend that was willing to help her with her problems and a friend that also had problems herself which Rachel was more than willing to help fix. They had each other.

Rachel made her way to Computing with a grin on her face. No one was going to ruin this day.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

Or maybe they were.

That god damn Glee teacher was a pain in her ass.

"So, you don't want to try?" Mr Schue whispered to Rachel as she was talking to him at the piano.

"No, Mr Schue, I don't want to _try._ I want to sit here and watch my friends have fun. I might join in on the dancing or help with the choreography or something, but I don't sing," Rachel explained clearly, giving the teacher an over-sweet smile before rolling her eyes and making her way to sit next to Quinn.

"Just ignore him, he soon gets the point," Quinn said as Rachel sat down, "it just takes him time."

"I can tell," Rachel mumbles to the blonde, resulting in Quinn laughing.

"It's cool that you've come today," the blonde whispered, "I think you'll end up loving it here."

Rachel hoped so. Everyone did seem really nice, in their own way and maybe being in a place where singing was the main focus could be good for her.

"Right, so who thinks we should do original songs for Sectionals?"

Everyone groans because that's all Mr Schue has been speaking about. It wasn't for about another three months, so people weren't terribly worried.

"Sounds alright Mr Schue, even though we've done it before," Mercedes shrugs.

"Yeah, do you think that the judges will be bored of original songs?" Artie says, fiddling with his wheels.

Rachel was just enjoying listening to everyone. She didn't quite know each person yet, even though she started to speak to most of them because they all shared a variety of lessons. They were all different and unique in their own way and that's something that Rachel really appreciated.

"No, if we do something completely different it could be quite cool," Finn nods along, with a big grin on his face.

People didn't really agree, because they weren't exactly the best song writers around and they usually used the same sort of music but just changed the words; original songs weren't their strong point.

"Michael," Tina grinned.

Everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

One small brunette had stilled completely. _Why were they saying her dad's name?_

Quinn would have been looking at Tina if it wasn't for the fact that she heard Rachel take an intake of breath incredibly sharply. She looked over to the brunette and saw that the girl was sat straight in her chair and was looking forward with no readable expression on her face.

She was about to ask what was wrong but Tina began speaking again.

"Michael Jackson," she continued, "we should totally do Michael Jackson."

"Hell yes!" Artie started throwing his hand in the air.

"Now _that's_ an idea!" Puck high fived Tina as she smiled shyly.

Mike lent in and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek because it was a great idea.

"Actually, that could work," Mr Schue smiled.

"Of course it could, my girl has amazing ideas when she wants to," Mercedes winked and gave Tina a sideways hug.

"ABC."

It was spoken so quietly that it wasn't really heard by everyone first time.

Quinn had a small smile starting to form on her lips because she knew who said it. The small brunette to her side was tucking her hair behind her ear and looking shyer than she ever had. The blonde wanted so badly to just hold the girl's hand or even just tell her it was okay, but she restrained herself.

"Did you say something Rachel?" Mr Schue addressed the brunette, giving the girl an encouraging smile.

"Um, ABC, you should all do Jackson 5's ABC," Rachel started, finally tucking all her hair over one shoulder and fiddling with the ends, "it could work really well as a group number; the girl's singing the main bits as the boy's do backup and then the choreography could work well with the boys and girls dancing together, every now and again breaking off into pairs and doing a dance routine."

No one spoke. Not because it was a bad idea, but because it was the most they had ever heard from Rachel in glee club, mainly because last time Mr Schue had made her mad that she didn't want to speak.

Rachel was starting to get a little nervous with that fact that no one was speaking. _Had she overstepped the mark? Should she have just kept quiet seeing as she had never been a member of the club before?_

Luckily, someone saved her from the awkwardness.

"I think it's a great idea," Quinn smiled from next to the brunette, "it could work well to get the crowd going and then we could have a slower song after it."

Santana was smiling from her spot next to Brittany. She was glad that Rachel was coming out of her shell in glee club; they could do with a new member, even if the girl didn't sing.

"Yeah, it's a dope idea," Santana chimed in, nodding along.

"Well, I think that's sorted then," Mr Schue grinned, "we'll be doing ABC as the first number. We can sort out other numbers in our upcoming sessions, but for now, how about we get down with something!"

Mr Schue motioned to the band as they hit the CD player on and started playing along.

The glee club members rolled their eyes at their teachers attempt at using 'youth language' but let it slide. Everyone recognised the song instantly and all started to get up off their seats to join in where they could.

"_Ice ice baby."_

As Tina, Mike and Brittany got up to do the first dance moves, Mr Schue went to drag up Santana, Finn, Puck and Quinn. As the blonde was being dragged from her seat, she quickly picked up Rachel's hand and pulled the girl with her.

"If I have to do this, so do you," Quinn quickly whispered into Rachel's ear as the music carried on playing in the background.

They all got into the line, as Mr Schue showed them the dance moves in front of them.

Rachel ducked her head, she wasn't a dancer but she did love to have fun. Sucking in some breath and shaking her paranoia away, she kicked her leg out twice and spun round, copying Mr Schue's exact dance moves, throwing her hands up for added effect.

Quinn was behind her doing the exact same, but managed to trip over her own feet during her first twist. It didn't bother her, it just made her laugh, which in turn made Rachel laugh which then made Santana laugh. As Mr Schue went on to drag up the rest of the club and add more dance moves in, Rachel and Quinn just enjoyed the company and went with the dance moves, even adding in some of their own.

"_Word to your mother!"_

Everyone clapped and cheered and Quinn gave Rachel a quick hug, which made Rachel duck her head and blush a little, even though she had no idea why.

Santana high fived the brunette and then Quinn, before clapping her hands to grab everyone's attention.

"Right ladies and gays, I shall now show you some real talent," she winks at everyone, before she clicks at the band and they start playing the song they rehearsed yesterday.

No one wanted to mention that she was actually in both of those categories she addressed them with.

She wasn't singing for any particular reason, she just wanted to sing.

"_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water.  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I make a picture…"_

Rachel's jaw dropped. Santana had an amazing voice. It was powerful and held this sort of spice to it, like it was made for singing. It could hit all the right notes and she sung it with such attitude that you couldn't do anything but watch and admire.

"_'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess.  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress.  
Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me.  
Why won't you come on over Valerie, Valerie?"_

Santana had dragged Brittany and Mike to come down onto the floor and dance with her. Rachel was amazed that they all knew what they were meant to be doing and when. Mike and Brittany just flowed with the music and their dances moves were second to none and Santana's voice, well, that was a show all on its own.

As Santana hit the last note and bowed with Brittany and Mike flanking her sides, Rachel was the first one to stand up and clap her hands loudly, giving a little whistle. Everyone just watched on and couldn't help but find it kind of cute.

Quinn laughed at Rachel's antics and lightly started tugging on the brunette's arm to get her to sit back down again.

"She was amazing," Rachel gushed to the blonde.

"She does have one hell of a voice," Quinn agreed.

"Did you hear it? It was just so _powerful_," Rachel shook her head and smiled as Santana sat back down.

"Yeah, I heard it Rachel, I heard it," Quinn giggled at her friend.

The clock ticked over to five o'clock and Mr Schue stood up in front of the class.

"Well, it's been a lovely session today and I want to say a big thank you to Santana for her incredible performance of Valeria," Mr Schue grinned.

"You're welcome; I thought this club might need some real talent every now and again," Santana shrugged with a grin, as she slung her bag over one shoulder, holding Brittany's hand with her other arm.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Mr Schue smiled at his students as they all started to slowly file out of the choir room.

Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel all met up round the blonde's locker as she exchanged some books. All four girls were a little high from the glee session; it had been really fun and a little escape from reality.

As Santana and Brittany were just about to say goodbye, Rachel had an idea which made sense in her head.

"Hey Santana? Why don't you just come back with us, I'm sure Justin won't mind having one more for dinner," Rachel suggested, but Quinn was a little confused.

"Um, why is Santana coming back to Stoneson?" the blonde asked, eyeing her friends.

"You live at Stoneson Rachel?" Brittany asked the small brunette, with a smile on her face.

Rachel hadn't really spoken to Brittany as much as the others, because the blonde was always glued to Santana's side, but she seemed nice. Plus, if Quinn knew and Santana knew, then she felt no harm in Brittany knowing where she lived. As Santana knows now, she was sure it wouldn't have been long before Brittany found out anyway.

"Yeah, been there for two weeks," Rachel smiled at the other blonde.

"It's okay there; I used to go round some times. Sally used to make me duck cupcakes," the blonde grinned, squeezing Santana's upper arm.

Rachel didn't know Brittany and Quinn had been that close to let Brittany go round Stoneson to see Quinn, but she let it slide. Also, did Brittany just say _duck_ cupcakes?!

Rachel was looking appalled and a little sick at the idea. As if Santana could see Rachel's disgust and complete confusion she explained what the blonde had meant.

"She means cupcakes with little ducks iced onto them; Britt likes ducks," Santana said, squeezing her girlfriend's hand back.

"Oh," Rachel nodded, blood finally coming back to her head.

That made sense now.

"Anyway Brittany, yeah, I'm getting used to it now, I've met some lovely people," Rachel smiled back, eyeing Quinn momentarily before looking back at Santana and waiting for an answer.

"It makes sense, I won't have to make two trips," Santana shrugs with a nod.

"Again, why is Santana coming back to Stoneson?" Quinn asked once more, still confused.

"Oh, I'm going to be tutoring her for Math," Rachel smiled at her friend.

"Rachel! I don't want people to know," Santana hissed, rolling her eyes.

Rachel winced. Shit. She really hoped she hadn't just annoyed Santana even more; she really wanted to become her friend.

"Sorry," the brunette said with a small voice.

"I won't tell San, you know I won't," Quinn gave a reassuring smile to both of her friends.

Santana then turned to her girlfriend who was staring at a locker.

"Britt, you won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"Tell anyone what?" Brittany asked back, stroking the locker because it looked shiny.

"Doesn't matter babe," Santana laughed, kissing the blonde to distract her from the locker.

"Okay, get a room, let's go," Quinn joked, poking the two girls apart.

One again, Rachel found herself blushing at the intimate scene playing out in front of her.

"Y-yeah, let's go," Rachel scurried in front of the kissing girls and caught up with Quinn.

"Are they always like that?" the brunette asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"If you think that's bad, you should see them drunk," Quinn laughed, looking over her shoulder and smiling when she saw the kissing duo running to catch up with them.

"I don't think I want to," Rachel giggled.

As they made it to Quinn's car, Rachel slipped it the passenger's seat as Quinn got in behind the wheel. It was then another ten minutes as the loved-up pair outside the car said their goodbyes, even though they would be seeing each other tonight when Santana went home. Brittany got into her car, as Santana _finally_ got in with Quinn and Rachel.

"Right Miss Berry, I'm ready for my lesson," Santana mocked from the back seat.

Rachel rolled her eyes with a grin, as she leant forward and turned up the radio before Quinn had the chance to.

They shared a knowing smile, before relaxing into the drive back home.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

Justin had been thrilled to see Santana. She had always made the place more… lively. Rachel had gone up to her room to clean it a little after dinner so didn't hear Justin and Santana reminiscing about old times and Santana commenting about how much Stoneson had changed.

Rachel had been a little confused at dinner, when everyone had known Santana and talked to her about everything under the sun. Santana had seemed to fit right in. Rachel guessed the girl must have come round to visit Quinn a lot; that would explain it.

"My room is clean now Santana!" Rachel called from the top of the stairs before making her way back to her room.

"I've been called," Santana joked to Justin, as she left his office.

"Catch you later Sanny," Justin called from behind her.

Quinn had been chilling in the lobby reading a magazine, having been told by Rachel to keep Santana company so she wasn't on her own in the home; it wouldn't have been fair. Oh, how little Rachel knew.

"I still hate Justin calling me that," Santana said through gritted teeth.

Quinn got up to follow her friend up the stairs.

"He does it because he knows it pisses you off," Quinn laughed.

"And pisses me off it does," the brunette shook her head.

Reaching room 4B, Santana looked at the scratched-in room number and looked over her shoulder as Quinn went to enter her own room.

"I remember this room," Santana whispered to the blonde.

"I bet you do," Quinn smiled, "now, go learn some stuff!"

The blonde gave her a thumbs-up before slipping into her own room to complete some homework; fun, fun, fun!

Santana knocked on the familiar door and slipped in when Rachel called out that it was okay to come in.

"Nice room," Santana smiled.

"Thank you, haven't exactly made it mine yet, but I'm going too soon," Rachel smiled back, sitting at one end of the desk.

Santana scooted onto the other chair and looked down at the desk, sighing when she saw all the Math textbooks and colouring pens.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Santana grumbled.

"Well, if you're going to start with that attitude, it won't be fun," Rachel said defiantly.

"Math can't _ever_ be fun," the other brunette laughed.

"Or can it?" Rachel grinned, holding up colouring pens and sparkly stickers.

"Oh god," Santana shoved her head into her hands.

~O~X~O~X~O~X~O~

It had been half an hour and now the duo were enveloped in silence as Rachel had got Santana to read through her Math textbook and find any equations or terminology that Santana deems relevant and then write them down in different colours; adding stickers if she finds it helpful.

Rachel was fiddling with her pen and looking around, occasionally looking at Santana and mentally noting how silky the girl's hair looked. It was so quiet that it gave Rachel ample time to think. Santana seemed like such a nice person and it was obvious that Quinn and Santana knew each other very well.

She deemed that half an hour of thorough Math work was okay, so she dropped her pen and spoke up.

"How long have you known Quinn?" Rachel asked, deciding to pick the pen up again and lightly chew the end.

Santana smiled to herself; she could tell this girl was going to be a silence-breaker. She tried to ignore Rachel's question and decided to continue with her Math work; she really needed to get her grades up.

Another five minutes passed and Rachel had practically chewed through the pen.

"Um, Santana? How long have you known Quinn?" Rachel tried again, genuinely interested.

Santana stops reading and looks at Rachel and clearly sees the interest and friendliness in her eyes. She puts her pen down and turns a little in her seat.

"I have known her since I was 11, we actually lived with each other for two years, before I moved out when I was 13 to go and live with Brittany," Santana said with a small smile.

"Where did you two live together?" Rachel asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

Rachel just assumed that Quinn came into Stoneson from a different home, or maybe from her family. The brunette realised she really didn't know the blonde at all.

Santana then smirked a little because this was going to shock the brunette. She let her smirk fade and said it while watching Rachel's reaction.

"Here at Stoneson."

Rachel is taken aback and her eyes go a little wide. She then scrunches up her nose, a little confused before she realises something.

"You're an orphan?" Rachel asks, feeling a little overwhelmed but she doesn't really know why.

She has met many orphans, she's met people that came into care at a young age like herself and she has met people that came into homes at an older age; but for some reason, she just really didn't think Santana was an orphan; she seemed too strong, but then again, you can't judge someone by how they act on the outside.

"All my life, well, since I was one," Santana nods back.

Rachel just lets the information sink in. She was now sort of seeing her friend in a new light. It would explain why Santana was so protective of Brittany; she didn't want to lose her.

Rachel was letting all the pieces of information fit together.

"Did you share a room with Quinn?" the brunette started to smile.

"Nope," Santana shook her head, "I lived right here in this room actually."

Rachel couldn't help but grin. The fact that they kind of shared a room in a weird sort of way made Rachel feel really happy, like the fact that Santana had also been in care brought them together.

As silence fell upon them again, while Santana went back to scanning her textbook and doodling on her paper, Rachel tried to work out the time gap and ages. She realised that Quinn must have been here since she was 11 as well, which seems quite a long time. So she decides to voice her thoughts.

"I didn't know Quinn had been here so long," she says quietly.

Santana looks up from her doodle of a rose and speaks to Rachel in a soft yet protective way.

"There's a lot you don't know about Quinn."

Rachel swallows thickly, suddenly feeling like she wanted to know every last detail about the blonde; she intrigued her to no end. Santana changes the subject by stopping her work and hopping up onto Rachel's bed.

"What're you doing?" Rachel asks, her eyebrows crinkled and a small curious smile graced her lips.

"Showing you something secret," Santana replies.

This immediately got Rachel's attention. The brunette jumped up on the bed to join Santana and they are soon facing the wall at the head of the bed. Rachel just stares at Santana before the taller brunette holds out her pinky. Rachel just stares at the finger.

"Umm, yes, your nail varnish is lovely, now why are we up here?" Rachel says as she studies the wall.

"No, this is a pinky promise," Santana laughs slightly.

"Oh," Rachel says, "I've never done one before."

"This is a secret that I don't want anyone at Stoneson to find, not because it's private but because it's special. Promise not to tell anyone?" Santana says, scanning Rachel's eyes for honesty.

Rachel promises with an intense look in her chocolate eyes and they shake pinkies.

Santana then nods her head resolutely and stands on her tip-toes and peels away the corner of the wallpaper to reveal some names scratched into the wood. Santana and Quinn's names are the biggest, but then a smaller Brittany is scratched just above Santana's name and a heart is scratched around their two names.

Santana sees Rachel studying it, as the girl puts her hand up to feel over the scratches. Santana watches and then feels like she should explain it.

"It was late one night and we had just spoken about me moving out to live with Brittany and we then basically had the same idea at the same time. So, I got on her shoulders and scratched my name into the wall and then she got on my shoulders and did the same."

Rachel is smiling broadly now and is fighting her emotions.

"It's beautiful," Rachel says, "but why is Brittany's there then?"

Santana laughs a little, enjoying the trip down memory lane.

"She got jealous once when she saw it as we forgot to put the wallpaper back up, so she added hers on there," Santana replies with a hearty smile on her lips.

Rachel smiles as she thought that it was incredibly cute. Then she felt something nudging her shoulder and looked down to see Santana holding a small pocket knife towards her. Rachel's eyes widened and shot up to Santana's face, but the other girl just rolled her eyes and pointed her head into the direction of the pulled back wallpaper.

"I think you've earned the right to be a part of it," Santana says warmly and with a small shrug.

Rachel's let's the little tears fall as she leans up, with the help of Santana holding her back and scratches her name just below Quinn's. The handwriting wasn't the best and she messed up her 'h', but it was the sentiment that counted.

As Santana slowly lowered Rachel back down, she saw that the brunette was full on crying but with a smile etched onto her lips.

"Rachel?" Santana asked worryingly.

"I've never really been a part of something before," Rachel smiled at Santana and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Well, this is something special and only close people are allowed in on it," Santana smiled back, putting her pocket knife back into her jeans, "that's what Brittany said once. Seeing as Quinn obviously really wants you as a friend and you seem pretty decent to me, it only seemed right that you were up there."

Rachel felt like she was going to burst with happiness. Why wasn't Quinn here so she could hug her?

"And being a part of something special makes you special right?" Rachel says, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"Yes it does," Santana nodded, pushing herself up to fold the wallpaper back over.

"Would it be awkward if I hugged you right now?" the sniffling brunette asked.

"A little, but what the hell, go for it," Santana said, pulling Rachel close and engaging the brunette in a friendly hug.

It didn't last long though, as Santana pulled away and sat back down on the chair near Rachel's desk.

"I've finished Miss!" Santana shouted from the desk, holding up her paper.

Rachel laughed her way over to her chair and they both ended up just chatting about Stoneson instead. Math tuition could wait.

A certain blonde was not-so-subtly pressing her ear up against Rachel's door. She felt a little left out because they were doing tuition together. She had listened to Santana's speech about the names in the wall and how Rachel thought that now she was up there, it made it special; the blonde had to silently wipe her tears away.

Rachel was right.

Being a part of something special makes you special.

Letting the 100-watt grin take over her face, Quinn walked back to her room; not wanting to interrupt Rachel and Santana's moment.


End file.
